So Many Words
by CTI-Jenn
Summary: Sam and Jules decided to write their own vows for their wedding. The day before, Jules is still struggling to find the right words to say, and Sam is about to meet his future father-in-law and brothers-in-law for the first time. Neither is going as well as they'd hoped. Will everything be okay in time for the wedding?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: After re-watching the wedding scene in Keep the Peace Part 1 once again the other day when it aired on ION, Jules's vow sparked the plot bunnies into action. This is what they came up with. Back when I was writing the post-eps during the first airing of Season 5, I had several requests to do something with the wedding, so hopefully it's better late than never. I had originally planned on this being a one shot but as it neared 10,000 words without being at an end, I thought it might be better to break it up into bits; it'll probably about five total. It's pretty much all written so I plan to post a new part each day until it's finished. I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: The show Flashpoint and its characters were created by Mark Ellis and Stephanie Morgenstern and belong to them and the networks who air the episodes. Since the show has ended, our only way of getting new Flashpoint is through fan fiction. This story is my attempt to help fill the void, and the only profit I make is the warm fuzzy feeling reviews give me. Anything that does not come directly from the show is my own creation and should not be used without my permission.

So Many Words

Chapter 1

Jules looked at the words she'd painstakingly written in a notebook with a frown. Then she ripped the page out, crumpled it, and threw it toward the garbage can. A garbage can almost overflowing with similar discarded balls of paper. A couple of hours of wasted effort. She tapped her pen against her lips, trying to come up with something new.

Strong, familiar hands snaked around her waist from behind just before equally familiar lips pressed against the sensitive part of her neck. She squirmed slightly, not from being tickled but because it was a sensation she never wanted to get tired of. She twisted her head up slightly so that her lips could be the next to be kissed. Her hand went up to help guide his face to hers.

When the kiss finally broke, Sam Braddock smiled at her. "What are you doing awake so earlier? I thought our plan for today was to sleep late and enjoy a lazy morning in bed together before the craziness had to get started."

"Yeah, I know," Jules admitted softly. Sam had knelt beside the chair she was sitting in, and she twisted so that she was leaning more on him than the back of the chair. "My brain had other ideas though. I woke up early with my head whirling with everything we still have to get done; I couldn't get back to sleep. I didn't want to wake you up, so I slipped out of bed."

Sam looked at the nearly overflowing garbage can. "Sweetheart, you aren't still freaking out about the vows, are you? I thought we decided we would just say what's on our hearts and that that would be perfect enough. I don't want you to drive yourself crazy over anything."

Jules lazily traced patterns on Sam's bare chest with her finger as her head rested near his shoulder. "I know, but it's our wedding. We only get one shot at this to get it right, and I want it to be a day we'll never forget. Besides, I know you; you've got what you're going to say to me all planned out. You're going to make me cry, and then I won't be able to think of anything. So I've got to plan it out ahead of time."

Sam moved his hands to cradle her body protectively against him. Then he lifted her in his arms before taking the seat she'd occupied. He settled her in his lap comfortably. One of his hands caressed her stomach. Jules insisted that she wasn't showing yet, but Sam was equally convinced he could feel a bit of a baby bump forming. With his other hand, he played with the small hairs at the nape of her neck.

"Our wedding day is going to be perfect. You know how I know that? Because you and I are finally going to be husband and wife. Today is the day we've been building toward since the day we met. We're going to stand before our family and our friends and pledge to be together for the rest of our lives. Whatever you say will be perfect because you said it."

Almost immediately tears welled up in her eyes and she brushed them away impatiently. "See, this is what I mean. Words come so easy for you. You always know the perfect thing to say, and look at me, tearing up already."

Sam kissed the tears away and held her close. "If I blame the pregnancy hormones, are you going to hit me?"

She shook her head. "No, not considering I teared up yesterday at work simply because I spilled that box of rubber bullets all over the gun cage floor. Sarge looked at me like I had grown a second head as I sat on the floor picking them up blubbering like a baby. He helped me pick them up, and the whole time he was looking at me like he was trying to decide how to talk me down from red to green."

Sam chuckled. "Yeah, well, it'll make sense to him after we share our news about the pregnancy. Besides, no one is going to think anything if you cry at the wedding; everyone cries at weddings."

For a few minutes, neither said anything. They were content to just sit there in the silence, enjoying each other's company. After a few minutes of the peaceful silence, Jules sighed contentedly. "It almost seems like a dream. We're getting married and we're having a baby. I can't remember ever being this happy."

Sam laced his fingers in hers, raised her hand to his lips, and kissed her knuckles. "It's not a dream. This time tomorrow, we'll be getting ready to become Mr. and Mrs. Sam Braddock."

Jules shifted slightly so that she could look up at his face. "You aren't upset that I'm still going to use Callaghan at work, are you?"

Sam shook his head. "No, it makes sense. Two Braddocks on the team could get confusing, and since our names are on our gear, it could give a subject dangerous ideas in a desperate situation. It doesn't matter what name you go by, it won't change the fact that you are my wife, and that I love you."

Again Jules felt fresh tears forming at her eyes. "See what I mean with the words. You always know what to say to turn me into a melted blob of goo."

Sam chuckled and snuggled her in closer. "Sorry, I'll try to keep you a solid blob of goo. So, your dad and youngest brother's flight gets here at eleven, right?"

Jules nodded. "Yes, we pick them up at eleven, go to lunch, and take care of those last minute details for the wedding before we have to pick up the other two at four and four thirty. I guess it's a good thing that we had today off shift. Who knew there was so much involved in getting married, even if it is a simple ceremony?"

Now it was Sam's turn to look pensive. "Jules, I know we kind of rushed things, but are you sure you are okay with the wedding as it's planned? I know an early morning wedding isn't exactly traditional."

"It's the only time your dad was free; it's important that your parents are able to attend."

Sam didn't look as convinced. "Even though Mark isn't getting to come?"

"Neither is Natalie." Jules reminded him. "It's a small sacrifice. I get my dad and three of my brothers and you get your parents and your cousin Derek and his wife. If we'd tried putting it off until everyone could attend at the same time, who knows how big I would be? At least this way, I won't look like a giant blob of goo on my wedding day." She'd met his cousin the night before. Even though they were only cousins, Sam and Derek looked and acted more like brothers. It had been sweet to watch him catch up with the cousin he hadn't seen in several years.

Sam kissed her again. "Melted, solid, or giant, you will always be the most beautiful blob of goo I ever want to be married to. I don't know about you, but I can think of better ways for us to spend the morning than sitting in this chair. I'd like to make up for the fact that I won't be waking up in the morning with you in my arms."

Jules frowned. "That was your idea, remember. I have no problem with you seeing me before the wedding but you were the one who insisted that we had to follow tradition."

"One night apart isn't going to kill us no matter how I might complain. We'll have the rest of our lives to wake up beside each other. We aren't sticking with tradition on many things but we are going to with this one. Besides, your dad and brothers are staying here tonight and I'm sure your dad doesn't want the man who is marrying his daughter sleeping under the same roof on the night before the wedding, let alone in the same bed."

Jules snorted. "My dad is not that scary. But I won't argue with it because I know it's no use. I just don't want to hear you complaining about waking up alone in the morning."

Sam stood, cradling her in his arms, and started toward the bedroom. "I'm not complaining, not really. I'm merely suggesting we take advantage of the time we have now. Quit worrying about your vows and show me how much you love me."

Jules wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her to their bed. "I think I can handle that."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: Here's the second part; it's a little longer than the last one. I'm using the same names for Jules's father and brothers that I used in GUTF even though this story is set in a different timeline. It was just easier to use those names that come up with new ones. I know the show never really said where Jules and Sam got married but since the last aerial shot they showed before moving to the wedding was of City Hall, I'm going with that.

Disclaimer: The show Flashpoint and its characters were created by Mark Ellis and Stephanie Morgenstern and belong to them and the networks who air the episodes. Since the show has ended, our only way of getting new Flashpoint is through fan fiction. This story is my attempt to help fill the void, and the only profit I make is the warm fuzzy feeling reviews give me. Anything that does not come directly from the show is my own creation and should not be used without my permission.

So Many Words

Chapter 2

"There's my little girl." Jack Callaghan set his carry-on bag on the ground and held his arms out as Jules and Sam approached.

Jules allowed her dad to engulf her in a bear hug. Father and daughter might have occasionally had their differences in the past but nothing could really shatter that bond completely. She had a feeling the miles that separated them helped to soften any differences when they did manage to get time together. She returned the hug just as affectionately. When her father finally released her, she was immediately caught up in another bear hug, this time from the youngest of her older brothers, Ridge.

"Hey there, Squirt. Glad to see you are just as ugly as ever." Ridge, only three years older than she, lifted her off her feet and twirled her around before setting her back down.

Jules gave him a playful punch in the arm. "Jerk. How was the flight?"

"Bumpy as hell. And when did airlines stop with the complimentary peanuts?" Jack groused.

Jules knew her father didn't like to fly and would complain about the flight regardless of how smooth it had been. She reached back, knowing Sam's hand would immediately take hold, and pulled Sam closer. "Dad, Ridge, I'd like for you both to meet Sam."

Ridge shook his hand first. "Nice to finally meet you. I didn't think there was a guy brave enough to want to marry my sister. You sure about this? It's not too late to change your mind."

Sam laughed, instantly liking Ridge. "I'm sure. I like to think I'm lucky enough that she wants to marry me. It's nice to finally meet you as well. Jules has told me plenty of stories…"

"That we don't need to talk about right now." Ridge immediately warned, his voice dropping conspiratorially. "The statute of limitations might have run out on some of those stories as far as the law is concerned but not when it comes to the long arm of the dad."

Jack regarded him a little less enthusiastically. Sam almost felt like he was being judged on the spot to see if he was indeed worthy of marrying the older man's daughter. Sam couldn't fault his future father-in-law. If the baby Jules was carrying was a girl, then Sam couldn't imagine ever thinking any man was good enough for his little girl. Jack finally reached his hand out in greeting, his face not giving any indication as to what the verdict was on Sam. "I understand you work on the same team as Jules."

"Yes, sir." Sam couldn't tell if their working together was a plus or not in the older man's eyes so he didn't comment further. Instead he looked down at the carry-on bags both Callaghan men had. "Do you have any checked luggage we need to get?"

Jack shook his head. "Didn't see a need. We're only here for a couple of days." The four Callaghans would stay at the house tonight and then check into a hotel after the service tomorrow. Jack had tried to say it was no problem to spend both nights at a hotel while Jules had tried to assure them they didn't need a hotel at all. The current arrangement was a compromise for both.

Jules frowned. "Dad, you didn't at least put your suits in a garment bag? They'll be all wrinkled crammed into your bag."

Jack shrugged. "Wrinkles iron out. No big deal; I've been ironing my clothes for years now. I'll look fine for the wedding tomorrow, I promise. Now are we going to stand around this airport all day?"

Sam picked up Jack's carry-on bag with a look that dared the older man to protest. "Not at all. Are you hungry? Jules and I wanted to take you to lunch."

"I'm starved." Ridge admitted as the small group started to make their way out of the airport to the parking area. "Dad insisted that we had to get to the airport two hours before our flight so I didn't get to eat breakfast."

"Could have if you'd gotten up earlier. Not my fault you slept until the last minute and missed out on eating." Jack reminded him. "Lunch sounds great but it's my treat. It'll make me feel like I'm getting to contribute something to this wedding."

"Dad, you're here, that's contribution enough. It means a lot to me that you were able to get away on such short notice." Jules assured him, slipping her arm behind his back in a sideways hug.

Jack stopped walking and turned to face Jules. "Listen to me and listen good. There is no way I would ever miss seeing my daughter get married. I would have flown, driven, or even walked all the way here from anywhere in the world for this moment."

He lovingly cupped her face in his hands. His face softened and his eyes got a little watery. "I can't believe my baby is getting married. This is a moment I've both looked forward to and dreaded since the day you were born."

Sam had no doubt with the way her hormones had been going since finding out she was pregnant that Jules was about to bypass tearing up and go straight for full blown crying. Sure enough several tears slipped down her cheeks and her voice caught as she tried to speak. "Daddy…"

Knowing any control she had was about to slip, Jules looked around. Seeing a restroom nearby, she made a beeline for it. Jack frowned as she ran off. "I didn't mean to make her cry."

Sam couldn't blame the pregnancy since Jules's father didn't know she was pregnant and there was no way he was breaking that news without Jules at his side. Stull he felt like he had to offer an explanation. "It's okay, sir. She's just been a little emotional the last couple of days. The wedding plans and everything. She's fine. She's just really glad to see you."

Ridge interjected. "Jules? A little emotional. That's an understatement. My little sister might act all tough and can probably outshoot just about anyone, but she's always been a big ole marshmallow. You know what a softie she really is, Dad. Remember when she was a kid and saw _Charlotte's Web_ for the first time? I didn't think she'd ever eat pork again. If she hadn't liked the taste of bacon so much she probably never would have."

Sam smiled. He wished he could have known Jules growing up. Wished he could know everything there was to know about the woman he was about to make his wife. It didn't matter that they were about to have the rest of their lives to get to fully know one another; he would never be able to know enough.

It only took a couple of minutes for Jules to rejoin them. When she emerged from the restroom, there was no sign of the tears she'd been in danger of shedding. She smiled at the three men. "Sorry. Guess I'm already feeling a little sentimental. I promise, no more tears at least until after lunch."

Sam put an arm around Jules's back and kissed the side of her head as they all continued out of the airport. It wasn't long before they were at the Jeep. After loading the bags in the back, they climbed in. Jules let her father have the front passenger seat and got in back with Ridge. Talk during the ride remained neutral as both Sam and Jules pointed out different sights for the visiting Callaghans.

Jules and Sam had debated earlier where they should take her father and brother for lunch. Jules had insisted that it didn't have to be anything special but Sam had disagreed. Since this was the first meal Sam would be sharing with his future father- and brother-in-law, he wanted to make sure it was special and something they would all like so it didn't feel awkward. He really wanted to make a good impression; that hadn't changed now that he'd been introduced. If anything, the feeling had increased after meeting them, especially around Jack. Sam couldn't get a good read on whether Jules's father liked him or not.

"Jules told me you like steak and this place has some of the best in the city." Sam announced as he pulled into a parking space outside the restaurant. "If you'd prefer something else though…"

"Steak sounds fine." Jack assured him. The three Callaghans and Sam made their way into the restaurant. Even though it was the height of lunch time, they were quickly seated at a table near the back. Sam sat next to Jules while her father and brother sat opposite them. Talk centered around the menu as Jack and Sam debated the merits of a ribeye over sirloin. Ridge went straight for the T-bone. When Jules ordered salmon over steak, Jack raised an eyebrow. "Since when do you prefer fish over steak?"

She couldn't very well say since his grandchild had been conceived. For some reason, especially in the last month, the idea of red meat hadn't appealed to her while her desire for fresh seafood had grown. She was pretty sure Sam had taken her new eating preferences into consideration when he'd chosen this place. She took a quick sip of the water the waitress had just delivered trying to think of a good reason. Sam intervened.

"Jules has been on a kick for the last couple of weeks about eating a little healthier. She's worried she's going to put her dress on tomorrow and not be able to zip it up. I've told her it's ridiculous; she's absolutely perfect and she's going to be the most beautiful bride that has ever gotten married." His eyes practically shone with pride and love, and it was clear he wasn't just trying to placate her, but actually believed his words.

Besides the praise, his explanation itself was grounded in the truth anyway. She hadn't let him see her dress - a fact that he found funny considering she was giving him a hard time about holding to tradition about not seeing her just before the wedding, but he knew she'd been trying it on almost daily to make sure she hadn't gained baby weight that would prevent her dress from fitting properly. Which was also funny because she kept insisting she hadn't gained any weight.

Jack nodded thoughtfully and reached across the table to squeeze his daughter's hand. "Your guy is a smart one; I'll give him that. He's also right. You are going to be a beautiful bride. I don't think you have a thing to worry about when it comes to gaining weight. But if it makes you feel better to eat fish instead of steak, then go right ahead."

"So Sam," Ridge began once their orders had been taken, "have you had a bachelor party yet?"

"Tonight, actually." Sam answered. He had one arm resting on the back of Jules's chair so his fingers could lightly caress her shoulder. "The guys on our team are taking me out to celebrate. Both of you, as well as James and Peter, are welcome to join us. My cousin Derek who is in town for the wedding is coming as well."

"Sounds like fun. Thanks." Ridge agreed. "It'll give us a chance to find out a little more about you before you marry our baby sister. How about it, Dad?"

"I think I'll stay behind. It'll give me a chance to get caught up with Jules. It's been too long since we've had some good father-daughter time."

"I'd like that, Dad." Jules assured him. When Sam had mentioned that he'd planned on inviting her father and brothers to join him for the bachelor party, she'd warned him not to expect her father to attend. When he'd left his career as a police officer behind, he'd done so completely. As far as she knew, he hadn't maintained any contact with any of his old colleagues, even though he'd been good friends with some of them. Hanging out tonight with a bunch of dedicated cops was the last thing he'd want to do, even if it meant getting to know his future son-in-law better.

"Who's idea was it to have a morning wedding?" Jack asked as he reached for a roll from the basket the waitress had left at their table. "I don't think I've ever been to a wedding before noon before."

Ridge laughed. "You two aren't in that big of a hurry to get to your honeymoon, are you?"

"My dad's schedule is pretty busy," Sam explained. "He has a late morning meeting tomorrow at Downsview, so he was going to be briefly in town. Early tomorrow morning was the only time we could get his schedule to mesh with ours. It's not ideal but Jules and I both felt it was important to have family present."

"And Jules told me the two of you are going to work after the ceremony." There was an edge to Jack's voice; it was obvious he didn't agree with the plan.

Jules nodded. "Yeah, the schedule had already been made when we found out Sam's dad was going to be in town. The time worked out so we could have the service before shift so the team could be there which was also important to us. We could have put in for the day off but we decided we'd rather be able to take the time off for the honeymoon instead. I mean it's not like we're going to get married one minute and then go off to separate jobs for the next eight hours. We'll still be together."

As if to reinforce her point, Jules reached up to squeeze Sam's hand that was on her shoulder. She knew Sam still felt a little bad about the idea of the timing of the wedding. She was also pretty sure her own father's insistence that he wouldn't have missed the wedding for anything had been a further, albeit unintentional, sting to Sam's already wounded pride. In all their attempts to plan the wedding around General Braddock's schedule, Sam's father hadn't seemed that concerned that he might miss out on his son's wedding. Exasperated beyond measure, Sam had finally bitterly told his father that if he cared about him at all, he'd figure out a time that would work for him. His hurt expression had cut Jules to the core; she'd taken the first opportunity to talk to Sam's mother when Sam wasn't around. The older woman had promised she would force her husband to figure out something. The morning of the Downsview meeting was the best she could get but Jules jumped on the opportunity. She hadn't even thought about their own schedule when she made the arrangements.

The waitress brought their plates and after thanking her, they started to eat. Ridge grinned at his sister after taking the first bite of his T-bone. "So, Squirt, back to the honeymoon. Where's Sam taking you?"

Jules shot Sam a quick mock glare. "I don't know. Someone won't tell me." The only thing she was sure of was that the hypothetical honeymoon they had once discussed - the one that had outed their relationship and almost cost them their jobs - wouldn't happen. Hard to do extreme hiking on remote trails without outhouses when you were three months pregnant. Especially when the father of the baby was super protective the way Sam was. The only thing he'd promised was there would also be no sipping daiquiris- virgin or otherwise- on a beach somewhere.

Sam laughed. "You'll find out soon enough. I guarantee you are going to love it."

Jules leaned her head so that it rested on him. "I love you so I'm sure I will."

She reached over to his salad bowl and stole one of his tomatoes. Besides a sudden aversion to red meat, her desire for tomatoes and other raw vegetables and fruits had grown in the last month. Seeing her brother pretend to put his finger down his throat to gag at her sentiment, she stuck her tongue out at him. "Keep it up, Ridge. It's been a few years since I've had a chance to prove to you that I can whip your butt without breaking a sweat. Besides, last time we talked I don't remember you mentioning a steady girlfriend."

He laughed. His little sister had never been a pushover. "That's because I don't want to disappoint the ladies by tying myself down to just one."

Jules rolled her eyes. Of her brothers, Ridge had always been the one to fancy himself the ladies man. He had a cockiness about him that could have been off putting if it hadn't been mixed with a down home honesty that just made him endearing. "Right." She dragged out the word to show her sarcasm. "I can see why they'd be falling all over you."

The rest of lunch was full of light banter and good food. When everyone was finished, Jack once more insisted on taking care of the bill. Then the four headed back to the Jeep. Jack looked at Sam and Jules. "Any chance we'll be driving by the church where you're getting married? I'd love to see it before the actual wedding."

The young couple exchanged a glance. Jules bit her lower lip thoughtfully before answering. "Dad, Sam and I aren't getting married in a church. I thought you realized that from the invitation we sent you. We're getting married at City Hall. The usual wedding chapel is a little small but Sarge pulled a few strings and got us a room that's slightly bigger. It's still small, but it's plenty of room for the small group we have that's attending."

Jack frowned. "City Hall? I guess I just assumed…" He trailed off and then forced a smile. "If that's what the two of you want, then I'm sure it's fine."

Jules hugged her father. "It is. Now, I know after getting up so early and with the time change, the two of you are probably tired. Sam and I have a few things left to do to get things ready for tomorrow. We can drop you off at the house if you want to rest. We shouldn't be long, maybe an hour."

"We want to help." Jack answered almost immediately. "Not like I'm going to nap during the day anyway. I'm not that old yet. If I were at home, I'd have done a day's worth of work already with more to do. Perhaps there are things Ridge and I can do to help."

"I don't think you're old." Jules assured him, slapping backwards at Ridge when he laughed. "I just didn't want the two of you getting bored. It's more details stuff than anything. We've got to make sure everything is all set up with the party boat where the reception is going to be held tomorrow night. We've got to pick up the marriage license from City Hall…"

"So I could at least see this room where the two of you will be married."

Jules sensed that her father was not completely happy with their venue choice but didn't really understand why. "Yeah, I'm sure we could do that. Dad, what's wrong? Does it really matter where we get married?"

Jack sighed but forced a smile. "No, of course it doesn't."

Jules didn't quite believe him but knew she wouldn't get him to say more until he was ready to tell what was bothering him. She'd been accused from time to time of being stubborn, and she knew exactly where that trait had come from. He would finally confide in her what was wrong when he was ready and not a moment sooner. Perhaps while they were at City Hall, she could convince Sam to distract Ridge while she showed her father the room they would be using. If she had him alone, he'd be more likely to open up.

Stopping at the marina to finalize the reception plans took no time at all. Even Jack looked impressed with the arrangements they'd made for the celebration that would take place the following night. It was going to be a great party, a perfect ending to what would be a perfect day. The fact that both Sam and Jules would be working a shift in between the wedding and reception was just a minor detail.

Their next stop was at City Hall. After picking up the marriage license, Jules suggested that Sam show Ridge around outside while she showed her father the room. Without hesitation, Sam agreed. Alone in the room where the next day she would be finally be married to Sam, Jules waited as Jack looked around. Finally he sighed and sat down in one of the chairs that had already been set up for the service.

"That arch is nice but the room is a little plain. I guess at least the aisle won't be so long that either of us will get nervous as I walk you down the aisle."

Jules sat down beside him and took his hands in hers. She felt like she was disappointing him again. "Dad, I'm not walking down the aisle. We have just a short amount of time for the service. Not just because of the way appointments are set up here but because Sam, I, and the rest of the team have to get to work, and Sam's dad has to get to his meeting." She didn't add that she didn't want to feel on display with everyone watching her every step if she did walk down the aisle.

"I'm not walking you down the aisle? Jules, are you sure about all this? Maybe the two of you are rushing things too much. Maybe you should rethink things a little."

"I've never been more sure of anything Dad. I love Sam, and I can't wait to be his wife. Yeah, we put things together pretty quickly so we could have as much of our families here as possible but I don't think we're rushing things and I certainly don't want to rethink anything."

Jack stood up and turned his back to Jules, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "This isn't the kind of wedding you deserve. It's not what I pictured for you, not the wedding I promised your mother you'd have. She wanted the very best for you. A church that had been decorated with flowers and all that other gauzy stuff, you wearing a dress that's fit for a princess, me walking you down the aisle trying not to cry or trip or anything like that, your fiancé waiting for you at the end of the aisle staring at you like he can't breathe because you look so beautiful."

Jules stood as well and gently tugged her father's arm so that he was looking at her. "Dad, that might have been Mom's idea of a fairy tale wedding but it sounds more like my worst nightmare. Have you ever known me to be the flowers and gauzy type? I don't want pomp and circumstance. I just want to officially be Sam's wife. Tomorrow, I will be. I'm happy about the plans we've made, and I want you to be happy for me."

Jack sighed again and hugged her tightly. "I am happy for you, Kiddo. If this is the wedding you want, then it's the wedding you should have. I just don't want you to settle for anything less than you deserve."

Jules could see Sam and Ridge waiting in the hallway right outside the room. Her heart fluttered just a little at the sight of her fiancé waiting for her. She didn't share any of her father's doubts. In fact, she couldn't wait to be married to Sam. "Daddy, trust me when I tell you that by marrying Sam tomorrow I'm getting way more than I deserve, even if we don't buy out a florist or deck out the place in gauzy stuff. Now, let's get out of here. I can't wait for you to see the house. I know I sent you pictures of the renovations I did but pictures don't quite do it justice."


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: Here's part three. This story has been fun to write as I try to get into Sam and Jules's heads. Since we don't know exactly how things went with Jules's father meeting Sam, I enjoyed exploring how I think it could have gone. I hope you like it. Thanks for all the reviews. I enjoy reading them and seeing what you think.

Disclaimer: The show Flashpoint and its characters were created by Mark Ellis and Stephanie Morgenstern and belong to them and the networks who air the episodes. Since the show has ended, our only way of getting new Flashpoint is through fan fiction. This story is my attempt to help fill the void, and the only profit I make is the warm fuzzy feeling reviews give me. Anything that does not come directly from the show is my own creation and should not be used without my permission.

So Many Words

Chapter 3

"Are you sure you don't mind?"

Sam trapped Jules against the counter with his body before stealing a kiss. He shook his head. "I told you I don't. There's just not room enough in the Jeep for all of us once we pick up your brothers so it makes sense that we split forces. You stay here with your dad and I'll take Ridge with me to the airport."

Despite his earlier protests about needing a nap, Jack Callaghan was currently stretched out in the recliner in the living room, snoring softly. Ridge had laughingly confided that their father was rather fond of his afternoon naps even if he did deny it, and then added that he'd probably sleep for a couple of hours. It was one of the reasons Jules had suggested that Ridge and Sam return to the airport to pick up her other brothers.

Jules smiled at him. "You and Ridge seem to have hit it off pretty well. I'm not sure if I should be a little worried about that."

"He's promised to tell me all about you as a little girl." Sam admitted as he wrapped his arms around her waist. It was the first time they'd really been alone together since picking up Jack and Ridge, and Sam was determined to make the most of it. Every time he'd kissed her or put his arm around her in her father's presence, he'd felt like a teenaged boy caught making out with his girlfriend. It wasn't that Jack had been outwardly hostile toward him, but he hadn't exactly been warm and receptive either The not knowing where he stood with Jules's father was making him nervous. He knew Jules loved him and wanted to marry him; she wasn't going to change that no matter what her father said or thought. Still he knew her family was important to her even if they weren't exactly an extremely close knit family, so he didn't want to do anything to upset things before the wedding. With that in mind, he would enjoy what moments he could get where he didn't have to worry about what anyone thought. "Any deep dark secrets you want to confess to now?"

The stir fry she'd been preparing for supper was forgotten as she melted against him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and drew him in closer for a long kiss. Then she pulled away. "Just remember that any misadventures he tells you about that I was involved in were probably initiated by him or one of my other brothers. They were notorious for involving me in their plans because they thought Dad wouldn't get on to me the way he would them. So don't believe everything they tell you. Especially if he starts to tell you about the great pig release of '80."

Sam did some quick math and realized that in 1980, Jules would have been about six years old. The perfect time for her to see _Charlotte's Web_ for the first time at an age to understand the fate that had awaited Wilbur the pig. Remembering Ridge saying something yesterday about a temporary rebellion on pork products, Sam had a feeling this pig release she was talking about probably had something to do with the movie and had, despite her warning, been all Jules. Now he knew exactly what he wanted to ask about first when he and Ridge were alone. It sounded like it might be a story that would take the entire drive to the airport to fully hear about.

"Promise." Sam nuzzled her neck affectionately, then pulled back. "Do you need us to stop and pick up anything on the way back? I feel bad; you're cooking dinner for all of us and then most of us are skipping out afterward for the bachelor party. It's the night before your wedding as well. You deserve to be spoiled a little."

"I can wait until tomorrow night after the reception to get spoiled a little." Her voice caught just at the idea of Sam spoiling her on their honeymoon. A shiver of desire ran down her spine in anticipation. Her grin widened, making her look almost like a little girl about to see what Santa had left under the tree. "Just think about it, Sam. Tomorrow night you and I will be husband and wife and we'll be heading off to our honeymoon. I'd tell you to pinch me to make sure I'm not dreaming, but if I am, I don't want to wake up."

"I'd tell you to get a room but you might take me up on that." Ridge joked as he entered the kitchen. "I hate to break you two lovebirds up but we should probably get to the airport. James will be a grump if we keep him waiting. Doesn't matter we'll still have to wait for Peter's plane to get in,; he'll still fuss about us being late. I'd rather not spend that time listening to James complain."

Jules gave Sam one more kiss and then gently pushed him back. "Ridge is right; James can be a big baby at times. One time Peter was two minutes late picking him up from something - I can't even remember what it was now, nothing major I'm sure- and James groused about it for three weeks. The only reason he stopped was because Peter finally told him if he heard one more complaint, James would have to find someone else to pick him up and take him places."

Sam laughed; he once more decided that he would have loved to have known Jules and her family growing up. It sounded like her childhood was so different from his. "Okay, I get the picture. I definitely don't want to start out on your brother's bad side. We'll be back soon. I love you."

"Love you too. Be careful. You'll be on my bad side if something happens to you before the wedding. Just so you know, I've got a much worse bad side than James does."

"I've never seen his bad side but I have seen yours and it is scary." Sam nuzzled her neck a moment more. "That's why I much prefer to be on your good side."

Jules's breath quickened as he expertly found her most sensitive spot. She closed her eyes enjoying the attention, momentarily forgetting they weren't alone. "I can think of a few other positions I'd rather have you in as well."

"Ew, gross, right here remember?" Ridge grumbled. "Never thought I'd see my sister all gaga over a guy. Will wonders ever cease?"

Jules rolled her eyes and took a step back from Sam. "Feel free to lose Ridge somewhere along the way if you want to. I'm sure no one in the family will complain. We've all tried it a time or two. Only problem is, he's just like a stray cat; always finds his way back."

Ridge laughed. "She's funny too. You sure you want to marry her, Sam?"

Sam pulled her close again. "Never been surer of anything."

- FP - FP - FP -

"Are you sure you don't mind about tonight?" Sam asked once again, after supper was over and he was getting ready to leave.

Jules sat on the edge of the bed watching him pack an overnight bag. "About going out with the guys? Not at all. They would be upset if they didn't get the chance to throw you a bachelor party. You'll have fun. However, if you change your mind about spending the night with Spike and decide to come home, I wouldn't mind that at all. After all, since my brothers are going, someone's going to have to bring them back to the house tonight so you could come too."

Sam shook his head. "No, it's better that I stay with Spike. Your dad made it pretty clear earlier at supper that he didn't like the idea of the two of us 'living in sin.' I don't want to give him further reason not to like me."

Jules rolled her eyes. "Honestly, I don't know what he was upset about. He's known all along that you moved in with me, and he's never indicated that he wasn't happy about it before now. Besides, Peter lived with Misty for five years before they got married. Dad never had a problem with that."

"I'm sure he sees that as totally different." Sam replied, setting his overnight bag aside and sitting beside her on the bed. Spike was going to be there to pick him up shortly and he wanted to take advantage of the last few minutes he had alone with Jules. Once he left, the next time he would see her would be at the wedding. _Wedding_, he thought, his grin getting a little goofy at the thought. _Tomorrow morning this beautiful, perfect woman will be your wife._

"Don't say it's because he's a guy." Jules warned.

Sam wrapped his arms around her and gently laid her back on the dusty rose comforter Jules had picked out to compliment the Santorini Sky of the walls, covering her body with his. Her body arched toward his as he kissed her sensitive neck where he'd teased her earlier and then moved up to her sensuous mouth. The hand that wasn't behind her back traveled between their bodies to gently cup her breast. She whimpered in desire, momentarily forgetting what they'd been talking about. Sam could feel her relaxing beneath him. He would have loved to carry his ministrations further but knew he didn't have time. They didn't progress beyond kisses and touches before Sam finally pulled back. He resumed the conversation as if they'd never stopped with the exception of being slightly breathless.

"I don't think it's because Peter is a guy that your dad didn't have a problem with him living with Misty but because Peter wasn't his little girl. Yeah, I know it's basically the same thing and a double standard but I don't think dads can help it." His hand that had been gently teasing her breast through her clothes traveled lower to rest on her stomach. "If this baby you're carrying is a little girl, I'm not too sure I'd ever be okay knowing some guy was being as intimate with her as I enjoy being with you. I know that's a little hypocritical but I can't imagine any guy being good enough for our daughter no matter how grown she might be. Even if he makes her as happy as I hope I make you. Now, don't get me wrong; I don't regret a moment that the two of us have spent here together, but I can't wait until we share this bed as husband and wife. I don't think we've done anything wrong, but I can see where your dad might have a problem with it. Besides, his generation saw things differently, especially where their daughters are concerned. I can understand where he's coming from. So if for no other reason than I have enough respect for his daughter to have respect for his feelings, I'm staying with Spike tonight. Even if it means I have to take a really long cold shower before I'm able to get any sleep."

Jules wanted to protest, but knew it wasn't fair to him. He was being the gentleman he always was and she couldn't fault him for that. It was only one night; it wouldn't hurt either of them, even if they didn't particularly like the idea. She raised up to kiss him again. "But after tonight?"

Sam grinned at her, "After tonight, I feel sorry for the person who tries to keep me away from you."

Though it would have been tempting to continue to lie there and indulge in their affections for just a little longer, Sam knew he had to stop things while he still could. He gave her a final kiss and then sat up. He returned to getting his overnight bag ready as Jules stood and straightened her clothes. There was no sense advertising what they'd been doing.

She followed him downstairs. Her brothers and father had found a re-airing of a hockey game on the TV and were noisily watching. When they found out that Sam was a huge fan of the game as well, it looked like her fiancé was being accepted fully into the family, until it was discovered that they supported different teams. When the doorbell rang, Jules almost happily went to answer it, if for no other reason than she got to take a break from making sure a fight didn't break out outside of the hockey rink. She wasn't surprised to see Spike standing there. He cocked his head to the side and grinned, trying to look very earnest.

"Hey there, can Sam come out to play?"

"Fair warning, Scarlatti, Sam has to be at City Hall by eight in the morning. I swear to you if he's late or looks even a bit hung over, I am holding you personally responsible, and I'm coming after you with everything I'm worth."

"Aw, Sis, you didn't give us that kind of warning." Ridge protested as they stopped watching the game to meet the newcomer. "Don't you trust us to watch out for Sam?"

"I figured it's just possible that the three of you would be so dense that you would think you lived far enough away to escape my wrath if you did something stupid. Spike's close enough and I see him almost every day at work so he knows the misery I'd put him through."

Spike didn't seem fazed by her threats. He knew his friend and co-worker well enough to know that she was joking and completely serious at the same time. He simply shrugged. "Don't worry. I'll have Sam at the church on time and in perfect marrying condition. Besides, I don't think wild horses could keep him away."

"You got that right." Sam agreed, giving Jules a quick hug and a chaste kiss. Then he whispered in her ear. "I know you. As soon as I'm gone, you are going to start worrying about those vows again. I mean it, don't. Whatever you say in the morning is going to be perfect because the words come from your heart. That's all I want and all I need."

She could feel her eyes starting to water up and inwardly cursed the hormones that so easily turned her into a blubbering mess. "There you go again, always knowing what to say. Have fun tonight."

"I will but not as much as I would have if I were here with you. I'll see you in the morning. I'll be the one in the front of the room grinning like a fool 'cause I'm about to get the best present in the world."

Jules blinked back the tears. "You better go before you have to explain to my dad and brothers why I'm a sniveling mess. I love you, Sam. I will see you in the morning. You won't be the only one with the biggest grin on your face."

There was a derisive snort behind them that they both recognized as coming from Spike. They glanced over at their friend. They knew he hadn't heard what they were saying so he must be reacting to the display of affection. "You're both killing us here. I'm glad you two aren't this lovey-dovey at work. It would be miserable. Come on, Sam, everyone's waiting. You two have the rest of your lives for all that crap. Save some for the honeymoon."

Ridge laughed. "I like him."

Finally Jules was alone with her father. She sat down on the couch next to him and immediately his arm went around her back drawing her close. Suddenly there was no stopping the tears. She twisted in his arms so that her head was buried in his chest. His hold on her tightened as she cried.

"Don't cry, Pumpkin. It's only one night and you know your brothers are going to keep an eye on him even if they were joking about it. I think your friend will too."

Jules shook her head, looking up at him. "It's not that. I want you to like Sam. Why don't you?"

Jack sighed and fished in his pocket for his handkerchief. Gently he wiped her face much as he had when she'd been a little girl and ran to him crying from some slight she'd felt. "I never said I didn't like Sam, Jules."

Her lower lip quivered as she sniffled. He raised an eyebrow and nodded to her to blow her nose on the handkerchief. She did as asked and then replied. "You don't act like you like him."

Jack kissed the top of her head. "You have to see it from my side. He's the man stealing my little girl away. I know you are a grown woman capable of taking care of yourself but I look at you and still see you as my baby. After tomorrow you'll be Sam's wife, not Daddy's little girl. I thought I was ready for it. I've been preparing for it from the moment you called to tell me you were engaged. Then I saw you today and I realized I'm not ready to let you go. Not to Sam, not to anyone. Stupid huh?"

"Just because I'm getting married doesn't mean I won't be your little girl anymore." Jules reminded him. "I mean look at me, here I am crying in your arms like I was four instead of almost forty. I love Sam, Daddy. Just as importantly, he loves me, more than I ever thought possible. I don't just want you to like Sam; I need you to like him. I'm marrying him tomorrow whether you do or you don't. I don't want to feel like I'm being forced to choose between the husband I love and you. I love both of you too much for that."

Jack smiled at her. "I do like him, Jules. As much as I told myself I wouldn't like any man who was stealing you away from me, I can't help but like him. He's a good fellow; I could tell that from the moment I laid eyes on him. I look at the way he looks at you and there is no denying the truth: he doesn't love you, Jules…"

"Daddy…" Jules started to protest; how could her father ever get the idea that Sam didn't love her? Surely it was a clear to him as it was to her. Jack put a finger over her lips, silencing her.

"He doesn't just love you, Jules. He cherishes you. How can I not like a man who so obviously adores my daughter the way she deserves to be adored? I'm sorry if I've been a cantankerous old man and have made you or Sam uncomfortable. It's hard for me to reconcile my fear of losing you with the knowledge that you've found what every father wants for his little girl. If you want, I'll even go find him right now and tell him he has my blessing."

Jules shook her head. She resisted the urge to rub her stomach. Would Sam one day be like that with this baby, especially if they had a little girl? "I think Sam understands better than I do. He's pretty terrific that way. Pretty terrific at everything."

Jack regarded her sudden frown and tweaked her nose affectionately. "So what's bothering you now? My admission that I don't disapprove your husband to be didn't completely clear those clouds of misery from your eyes. I know there's something else."

"Sam and I agreed we should write our own vows. That way we could say what we wanted to say to each other instead of just what tradition said we should say." She pulled her feet up under her as she got comfortable on the couch.

"That sounds wonderful. A little scary though. I had a hard enough time just repeating after the minister. I'm not sure I would have been able to remember anything all on my own. Is that what has you worried? If so, stop; we'll work something out, set you up some cue cards or something."

"If I had something written, then yeah we could probably do that. I don't know what to say. I mean, I do but I don't. You know? I know Sam probably has something beautiful planned out to say. I should have something equally wonderful to say. There are so many things I should say, that I want to say. When I try to write it down though it comes out sounding cheesy or something."

Reaching for the remote, Jack turned off the TV. "It's not like my little girl to have doubts about her abilities to do something. You've always had an abundance of confidence in everything you do. You make up your mind to do something and you just do it, no second doubts, no fear, no regrets."

"I wish that were true." Jules admitted. Then she stood up and disappeared to the kitchen. Jack followed behind her. He stood at the island counter and watched as she dropped a K-cup into the Keurig coffee maker she and Sam had gotten as a wedding present. When it was finished, she handed the freshly prepared mug of coffee to her father before turning back to the machine to fix a mug of hot chocolate for herself. Since learning she was pregnant she was trying to cut back on her caffeine intake. Once her hot chocolate was ready, she carried her mug to the kitchen table and sat down. She twirled her spoon in the steamy liquid. Finally she looked at her father who had joined her at the table. "I always told myself I would never be the type of person who needed a man to be happy or to feel complete. Then Sam came into my life. I tried to resist him, but he didn't make it easy for me. When I was around him, I tended to forget why I shouldn't give in to his charms. Then I just didn't care anymore why I should, and I let him in: to my personal life, to my heart." She didn't add to her bed knowing her father didn't want to hear about that part even if he did accept the fact that she was a grown woman who'd had relationships with men before. "When I was shot, he was there for me, every step of the way. Encouraging me and supporting me even when sometimes it would have been tempting to just quit. It felt good. But loving Sam came with a price. I had to choose between being with Sam or returning to the team. I couldn't have both. So I chose the job."

Jack listened to her without commenting. He hadn't known why she'd broken up with Sam in the first place. He could remember how upset she'd been during that time but she hadn't really talked about it, at least not to him. Not that she'd talked about her relationship when it was going well. He'd heard the pain in her voice though when they'd talked during that time, and they'd talked more often than they usually did. That in itself had told him plenty. Told him enough that he'd almost booked a flight to come check on her. Only knowing her fierce independence would keep her from appreciating the gesture had kept him from finalizing those plans.

Finally he reached out and gave her hand a squeeze. "Obviously you got a second chance. The two of you are together, and, at the risk of repeating myself, it's obvious the man is over the moon in love with you. You don't have to regret those decisions. It might have been a bad time for the two of you, but it worked out for the best. Tomorrow, you and Sam are going to start a new life together. Make your vows to him be about what you want that future to look like not about a past you can't change. You said a moment ago that you didn't think you were a person who needed a man to be happy. Do you still think that?"

Jules sipped at her hot chocolate and then set the mug down. "Yes. I don't need a man to be happy or complete. Still, I can't deny that Sam makes my life richer and fuller. I want him in my life. Maybe that's more important that needing someone. With Sam, everything seems richer and bigger than just me. I'm excited to come home from work because it means something now. It doesn't matter if we just snuggle on the couch watching TV or if we go out and do something. It's just a little more special because we're doing it together."

Jack stood, put his empty mug in the sink, and then came back to the table. He kissed the top of Jules's head. "Sounds to me you know exactly what you need to say to Sam in the morning. Not that I had any doubts to start with. Now, I'm going back to watch the rest of the game. Why don't you go upstairs and pamper yourself a little. Maybe take a nice long soak in the tub, throw in some good smelling bath beads or something, go to bed early. I'm pretty sure if you show up at that chapel room tomorrow with red puffy eyes, my future son-in-law is going to be quite unhappy with me. I think he could give me just as hard a time as you could give that co-worker of yours you warned."

Jules stood as well, hugging her father tightly. "I love you, Daddy."

Jack smiled as he returned her hug. "I love you too, Pumpkin."


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes: Sorry to disappoint, but I'm not covering the bachelor party in this story. Maybe as a separate one shot at some point but not now. This chapter is much shorter than the previous two but it was such a perfect stopping place that I couldn't resist. I hope I don't have people throwing turkeys at me at the end of the chapter. Speaking of turkeys, Happy Thanksgiving for all my fellow Americans. I hope the holiday is a good one for you.

Disclaimer: The show Flashpoint and its characters were created by Mark Ellis and Stephanie Morgenstern and belong to them and the networks who air the episodes. Since the show has ended, our only way of getting new Flashpoint is through fan fiction. This story is my attempt to help fill the void, and the only profit I make is the warm fuzzy feeling reviews give me. Anything that does not come directly from the show is my own creation and should not be used without my permission.

So Many Words

Chapter 4

The next morning started out as indeed the perfect day. Or at least it had every indication that it should be. The sun wasn't up but the forecast called for a beautiful clear day. Even if it had been pouring down raining, Jules wouldn't have let it bother her. She woke early, too excited to stay asleep a moment long, but missing having Sam's warm strong body spooned against her. Almost immediately, she reached for her phone. It might be bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding but nobody said anything about talking. She just wanted to talk to him for a few minutes, see if he was as nervous as she was. Just before she hit the speed dial, she set the phone aside again. More than likely Sam wasn't awake quite this early, especially after a night out with the guys. She didn't want to wake him up just because she wanted to hear his warm voice in her ear. Besides, even if he was awake, did she want Sam to know she was nervous? Would he see it as some sort of bad sign that she was having second doubts or getting cold feet. Not to mention that if he wasn't nervous, it would just make her more nervous wondering why he wasn't and she was.

So she spent the time she probably should still be sleeping putting her hair up in hot curlers. She wanted at least a hint of curl to her hair for the ceremony even if she'd have to throw it up into a ponytail soon after. With it up, she glanced at her watch. She still had a couple of hours before she had to be at City Hall. It seemed like the clock slowly changed from one minute to the next. At this rate, it would take forever for the wedding to start. She wondered how brides made it through the day for a wedding that wasn't scheduled to start until late afternoon or evening. She didn't think she would make it if she had to wait that length of time.

Just when she thought she was going to go stir crazy, she heard others in the house moving around and talking. She made her way downstairs to find that her father had been up probably as long as she had. It wasn't nerves on his part but normal sleeping pattern for him. He'd used the time to cook breakfast for everyone. Even though he'd prepared all her favorites, she found she was too nervous to eat.

Thinking she might be worried about Sam's condition, her brothers were quick to inform her she had nothing to worry about. They went on to assure her that, although everyone had had a good time the night before at the bachelor party, nothing had happened that she needed to clobber Sam -or anyone else - over. They further assured her that Sam would be there on time and in good condition for saying "I do." She hadn't really needed them to tell her that; even if she hadn't charged Spike with making sure it happened, she trusted that Sam wasn't going to do anything to ruin the day.

As soon as she could without appearing rude, she retreated back upstairs to the bedroom to dress. She removed her dress from the garment bag where it had been hanging since she bought it, except for the times when she'd taken it down to try it on. She held her breath as she zipped up the back, praying she hadn't gained enough baby weight so far to make it not fit. It didn't matter that she'd tried it on just the day before and it had fit perfectly, not being able to fit in her dress had been one of her biggest fears since buying the dress.

There was a knock on her door. Jules glanced at it through the mirror and offered a "come in." She suspected it might be James. She knew he'd been itching to do his big brother duty to make sure she was as happy as she seemed about the wedding and marrying Sam.

It was her father instead. He was already in his suit which he'd obviously carefully pressed because it showed no hint of wrinkles. He stepped nervously inside. When he saw Jules standing there in her dress, a lump formed in his throat. He shook his head.

"Just like an angel. Sam was right yesterday, you are going to be the most beautiful bride ever."

Jules blushed. Considering she could already feel the tears forming, she hoped her eye make-up, which she hadn't even put on yet, was as waterproof as it claimed. The last thing she wanted today was to have her mascara run and look like a raccoon. "I think you're biased. Sam as well, but thanks. You look pretty dashing yourself."

She crossed over to him and fixed his tie which was slightly crooked. When she finished, Jack took her hands in his and led her over to the bed and motioned for her to sit. "Jules, I hope you don't mind, but I've been on the phone last night and this morning and I've made some additions to the wedding. I know you don't want a big fuss but I wanted to do something. I ordered a few flower stands for the room. Nothing major, just some white roses that will go with that arch they had set up. I also ordered some matching boutonnières for Sam and the family. And by family, I've included your teammates. And a small bouquet for you. I hope you don't mind. You might not be a big fan of flowers but it would have been important to your mom."

Jules shook her head. "I don't mind. It's sweet of you to do it. I can't believe you were able to get everything set up on such short notice. But Daddy, white roses? That had to cost a small fortune."

Jack waved off her concern. "I've been saving for your wedding for years. The flowers barely put a dent in things. The rest I plan to give to you and Sam as your wedding present. Put it toward the expenses you've already had for the wedding, for the honeymoon, or for whatever the two of you need or want. I know how hard it can be for a young couple starting out."

Jules wiped the tears away with the back of her hand. "Dad, you don't have to..."

Jack cut her off. "I know, but I want to. I also want you to have something else. I know the two of you aren't doing all the traditional wedding things but are you doing the whole 'something borrowed' bit?"

Jules laughed; she'd never realized her father was up on all the wedding traditions. "Sophie's been on my case about that one." Then remembering her father would have no idea who Sophie was, Jules added. "She's Ed's wife. He's my team leader. She loaned me a couple of bracelets to wear for the something borrowed and she gave me something blue as well." She didn't add that the something blue was a really dainty and sexy matching bra and panty set. While she was sure Sam would appreciate what she was wearing under her dress, no one else needed to be privy to the information, especially not her father. "My dress is something new and I guess my earrings could count for something old because I already had them. So, yeah, I guess I am following that one."

Jack shook his head. "I've got a better idea for your something old." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small jewelry box. "I gave this to your mother the day you were born. I think it's time you had it."

With shaky hands, Jules accepted the box and opened it. Fresh tears filled her eyes as she looked at the simple opal drop necklace. She could remember her mother wearing it year after year when she was a little girl. She didn't bother to wipe away the tears this time. "Daddy, are you sure?"

He nodded. "I promised your mother I would give it to you on your wedding day. Besides, you wearing your mom's necklace makes it seem a little more like she'll be there as well. I had it cleaned so it would be nice and shiny for you."

She let him help her put it on and then went to look in the mirror. She fingered it lightly. She hadn't realized how much she was going to miss not having her mother present at the wedding until just then. Keeping one hand on the opal drop, she quietly placed another hand on her stomach. It was still too early to know if she was carrying a boy or a girl but her instinct had been telling her it was a girl from the moment she first thought she could be pregnant. Regardless of the gender, she felt like the bridge between a mother she'd lost too early and a baby she couldn't wait to meet. She tried to swallow the lump forming in her throat. Several tears slipped silently down her cheeks, unnoticed by her. "It's beautiful."

"You're beautiful. Just like your mother. She would be so proud of you today. She'd kick my tail for making you cry but she'd be proud of you." Jack insisted as he joined her at the mirror.

Jules turned and hugged him tightly. "Thank you, Daddy. I think Mom would be pretty proud of you as well." She stepped back. "So I guess that takes care of everything. Something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue."

"And a six pence in your shoe." Her father added. "Don't forget that part. Of course, most people use a penny instead, typically one stamped with the current year. Since they stopped making the penny I couldn't get one that had this date so I brought this instead."

He held out a small coin. "It's an Irish penny stamped with the year your mother and I got married. Her father got it for her for our wedding. You remember how traditionally Irish Patrick was. Apparently an Irish penny is supposed to bring good financial luck to a new couple. Your mother and I might not have ever had lots of money to spare but we managed to do okay. We always had what we needed when we needed it. I want that for you and Sam as well."

Jules hugged him again and then kissed his cheek. "You're the best."

"I didn't do much." Jack protested. "Now, I better get out of here so you can finish getting ready. You gave your co-worker such a hard time about making sure Sam gets to the chapel on time, I'd better make sure you do the same."

Jules followed him to the door and once she was alone in the bedroom again, she moved to the bathroom to do her hair and makeup. She spent more time on both than she normally did, wanting to look her absolute best for this day. She wanted everything about the day to be perfect not only for herself but for Sam.

When she was finally satisfied, she left the bedroom and headed downstairs to where her father and brothers were waiting. This was it. She was leaving the house as Julianna Callaghan. The next time she crossed the threshold, she would be Mrs. Samuel Braddock; not only would she be a wife but everyone would also known she and Sam would soon be parents as well. She'd always thought she'd feel some sort of sadness at losing what she thought she would consider her independence. Instead, she found herself looking forward to the moment she and Sam were pronounced man and wife.

She almost felt as if all her life had been leading her to this moment. Instead of feeling like she was losing something, she felt like she was about to gain so much more. It was a new but wonderful feeling. The ceremony couldn't come soon enough. She hurried her brothers along, each one seemingly thinking of something they'd forgotten. Once she finally had everyone out to the Jeep, she insisted on driving, not trusting anyone else to get her to the chapel as quickly and as safely as she could.

Once at City Hall, her brothers promised to introduce their father to the members of the team they'd met the night before to avoid the chance of her running into Sam before the service. Usually weddings down at the chamber were pretty low key but Sarge had really pulled some strings to make it as nice as possible. So while her brothers and father went into the main room they were going to be using for the service, she made her way to the small side room that had been set aside for the bride. The florist that had delivered the displays her father had ordered had already left her bouquet on a table in the room. She picked it up with a smile. She knew her father would probably end up having to hold it for most of the ceremony but she loved that it had been important enough to him that she have one.

Jules glanced around with a shaky breath, wondering what Sam was doing right then. She figured he was in a similar room also waiting. She wondered if he was as anxious as she was. She knew Sam wanted to wait until it was time for the service for them to see each other but she wished she could see him for just a moment.

As she waited, she opened her small purse and pulled out the folded sheet of paper she'd put there. After taking the long soaking bath the night before that her father had suggested, she'd curled up in bed with a notebook, determined to write her vows to Sam. It had taken her several hours, with another small garbage can rapidly filling up before she had something she was satisfied with.

_Samuel Braddock, I vow to always be yours. I might have made the mistake in the past of putting other things before you, before us, but never again. This- you, our life together- is what I want, all of it. No second thoughts, no doubts, no fears. Whatever happens from this moment on, I'm ready to face it with you by my side. I love you with all my heart, no buts allowed. I vow that nothing and no one will change that._

"Jules?"

She turned at the sound of Spike's voice. Her teammate was standing in the doorway, shifting nervously from one foot to another. He looked at her and swallowed hard.

"Wow, you look amazing. I mean, not that you don't always look… I mean, it's just that… I…" He swallowed again, seemingly unable to form a coherent sentence.

She glanced down at herself, blushing slightly. "Spike, it's not like you've never seen me in a dress before. You all saw me decked out at the Gala last year; I was probably dressed even more formally then."

He nodded, still looking flustered. "Yeah, but that's nothing compared to now. Sure you looked amazing that night, but today, I don't know. I can't explain it; it's like you're glowing." Then he smiled. "Trust me, it's a beautiful thing. That's why I hate to do this."

Her left eyebrow raised in question. "Hate to do what?"

"Jules, we've got a slight problem with the wedding."


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notes: My reason for the problem Spike mentioned in the previous chapter is simply to offer myself an explanation for an inconsistency I noticed in the wedding scene that has really bugged me. I got the idea from something that actually sort of happened during my brother's wedding. The dialogue during the wedding scene comes directly from the episode. This was going to be the last part but I'm thinking there will be one more chapter just because there's another scene that won't leave me alone. I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: The show Flashpoint and its characters were created by Mark Ellis and Stephanie Morgenstern and belong to them and the networks who air the episodes. Since the show has ended, our only way of getting new Flashpoint is through fan fiction. This story is my attempt to help fill the void, and the only profit I make is the warm fuzzy feeling reviews give me. Anything that does not come directly from the show is my own creation and should not be used without my permission.

So Many Words

Chapter 5

Jules shook her head. "No, we're not allowed to have a slight problem. What's wrong, Spike?"

Spike frowned. "I feel so stupid. I had one job and I blew it."

Her eyes narrowed. "According to my brothers, the party ended early enough and Sam didn't get drunk enough that there could be a good reason why you didn't get him here in time and in good condition…"

"Okay, so I had two jobs and I failed at one of them. Sam is here. He's next door and he's ready to go. I think he's been ready to go for hours now, long before I ever woke up. I've never seen him look so excited. Or well, he was super excited before he realized what I did. I'm not sure how to describe how he is now. He didn't kill me, but he's the one who said I had to be the one to tell you so that might be the same thing as killing me. I'm an idiot. Can I just admit that up front?"

She folded her arms across her chest. "Then what's wrong?" She thought about what jobs her friend and co-worker had been given. Her eyes widened and her heart skipped a beat. "The rings? You forgot to pick up the rings? You didn't check the wording and there's a misspelled word or something? What?"

They had picked out their wedding bands weeks ago but both had to be resized and then engraved. When they'd gone to pick them up three days ago, both rings had fit perfectly but the jeweler hadn't been able to do the engraving yet. That part was supposed to be finished yesterday. Knowing the couple had so much to do, Spike had volunteered to pick them up from the jewelry store and hold on to them until the wedding.

"The rings were ready and the engraving was perfect." Spike assured her. "I picked them up. I took them home, put them in a safe place where I wouldn't forget them."

Jules nodded, slightly relieved. Sam was there and the rings were fine. "Okay, so if it wasn't the rings, what is it?"

"I forgot them. I don't know how it happened. All morning long, I kept thinking 'don't forget the rings.' Yet, somehow, I did just that. I didn't even realize it until we got here and the official asked for them. I thought I'd left them both behind but Sam admitted that he had your band. Said he dreamed he dropped the ring when he was supposed to put it on your finger. I don't know, I guess he took your ring when he got up this morning so he could practice holding on to it or something. I don't know. All I know is that Sam has your wedding band but his is still at my apartment. I did mention I was a complete and utter idiot, right?"

Jules paled slightly and sat down in one of the chairs that had been provided. She didn't want to cry in front of Spike. Knew her friend felt terrible about it and she didn't want to make things worse but all she really wanted to do was break down in tears. Today was supposed to be perfect. How could it be perfect if she didn't have a ring to put on Sam's finger? Wasn't the ring supposed to be maybe even more important than the vow? A symbol of their never-ending love for each other? "We've got a tight schedule. We don't have time for you to run all the way back home to get it."

Spike nodded. "I know. It's okay though. Wordy has loaned us his band for the ceremony. He and Sam wear about the same size fortunately."

Jules looked at him in disbelief. "I don't think it works that way, Spike. You can't get married with a loaner ring. I'm sure there's got to be rules about that."

Spike knelt down beside her. "It's okay. The official suggested it actually. Said we can do the service with the stand-in band and then you could switch it out later. He actually said it happens more often than you would think. I'm not sure if he's telling the truth or just trying to make me feel better. It's got to be the former right? He wouldn't lie; that would be a bad thing for a wedding official to do, right?"

Jules relaxed slightly. A forgotten band was a big deal but it wasn't a wedding stopper, and it sounded like a solution had already been found. She couldn't get mad at Spike, not about this, not today. So why did she still feel like crying? "So, it's really not a problem?"

Spike shook his head. "No, Sam just wanted me to let you know why you were putting a gold band on him instead of the one the two of you picked out. He told me to tell you the day will still be perfect no matter what. But Jules, I swear to you, if it's going to bother you to put the wrong ring on Sam's finger, I'll leave right now and go get it. If I have to break every speed limit between here and my apartment, I'll do it and be back as soon as I can. Maybe twenty to forty minutes tops."

Jules shook her head. "No, we're on a tight schedule as it is. We couldn't delay the start of the service until you got back and I don't want you to miss it." She reached out to touch the boutonnière her dad had ordered for everyone. "You're family and I'd rather have you here than have the right ring. True I'd love to put his band on his finger when we say our vows but it's not going to ruin anything. I'm glad Wordy was willing to loan his ring for the moment."

Spike nodded, looking very relieved and a lot less nervous. He gave her a quick hug. "Thanks for not kicking my ass over this. I promise I'll stop back by the apartment on the way to the station and get it so he'll have his band soon enough. So, are you ready to do this? I'm supposed to ask so we can get everyone in their seats and the wedding started."

Jules nodded. "More than ready."

She followed Spike out of the room and into the chamber. Sam was already standing with the official who would be performing the ceremony. She stood there for a second, just looking at him. No doubt he made any suit look good but she never expected him to look so happy, so boyish. He looked up and saw her; for a moment he looked like he was having trouble catching his breath, but then his grin widened. She smiled as well and joined him. Immediately their family and friends started to take their seats.

She had to admit that the flowers that her father had ordered were beautiful. It was simple and understated - she was sure if her mother had been alive to say, she would have still called it plain - but it was an improvement to what it had looked like the day before. As she glanced around she saw that Sam, his cousin Derek, her brothers, her father, and the current and former members of Team One were all wearing matching boutonnières. Only Sam's father wasn't wearing one but she couldn't fault him. He was dressed in his full uniform and she had a feeling white roses probably went against regulations.

She held out the hand that wasn't holding the bouquet, and Sam immediately took it in his own. He looked like he wanted to kiss her but the kiss would have to wait. So for now, holding hands would have to be enough. They looked into each other's eyes and for a moment it was like they were the only two people in the room. So much so that they didn't realize the minister had started the ceremony until he cleared his throat. Sam blushed and glanced over at him.

"Sorry."

The minister chuckled. "Don't worry. I'm actually used to it."

The service continued and it was finally time for the vows and the exchange of rings. She gave her bouquet to her father so that both her hands were free. Then the minister handed both Sam and Jules the rings. Jules clutched the borrowed gold band in her right hand. The last thing she wanted to do was drop it, especially after Spike had told her about Sam's dream. Next the minister instructed Sam to put the ring on Jules's finger and to recite his vows. Jules was slightly surprised that neither of their hands were shaking as he slid the ring on her finger until it was flush with her engagement ring. Then he kept both hands gently holding her left hand as he began to speak.

"Julianna Callaghan, I vow to be true always…" To anyone else, he probably appeared calm. She, however, could tell how nervous he really was. There was a slight catch in his voice as he began to speak. She hoped she appeared to their guests as collected as he was, because inside she was a breakdown waiting to happen. She gave him a slight reassuring smile as he continued. "…To give you all of myself - so secrets- until death parts us, and even after." The last part seemed almost an add on, as if even the thought of death parting them was too much to consider. Nothing, not even death, would ever tear them apart. Jules could feel her heart flutter, and she knew it was all a matter of time before the tears started.

She wanted this; maybe, despite what she'd told her father, needed this. From the moment he'd asked her to marry him, she'd known that she wanted to be Sam's wife, but now it was starting to feel so real. It wasn't that it scared her but the enormity of it was almost too much to comprehend. Was this what happened when your wildest dreams finally came true? This was the moment she'd wanted but now that it was here she wasn't sure she could handle the emotions welling up inside her. If her hands hadn't been firmly in his, she thought it was possible that she just might turned into that melted blob of goo she'd joked about. Sam's hands on hers kept her grounded.

"'Cause I've been yours since the first day I saw you and made a fool of myself." Jules couldn't help but chuckle a little at the memory. It hadn't been so much that he'd made a fool of himself, perhaps more of an ass actually. She remembered him saying that it was kind of sexy that she was a sniper. The boyish chagrin she was seeing now was so much more endearing that the cockiness he'd shown that day. Then again, she probably hadn't looked her best to him as she pulled her gun on him thinking he was reaching for his own weapon. But even in that moment, something in each of them had recognized something in the other that had started drawing them nearer to each other.

"'Cause I knew right away, I knew that it was you or no one." He gave a slight nod and she nodded back. She knew what he was saying without him saying the words. They had never really talked about that time they'd spent apart when, although she'd been the one to force the issue, they'd both put the job above the relationship. Regardless of how it had seemed at the time, he hadn't given his heart to anyone else. Just as she hadn't given hers to anyone else. Even when they hadn't been together, neither had given up on the other. His words and nod were all the confirmation she needed. She hoped her answering nod conveyed to him both the fact that she understood he was saying and that it was true of her as well.

"Even though you didn't know it yet, and I had to be patient." His nervousness was showing in his boyish demeanor. He kept hold of her hand as he looked out at their assembled family and friends. "I was right. Just saying."

Everyone laughed, Jules included. She appreciated that he seemed to be trying hard not to make her cry. Though his words had been lighthearted, they meant the world to her. In his own special way, he'd told her not only how important she was to him but that she'd been that important to him long before they'd ever had their first date or first kiss. He'd considered himself hers before they'd ever made love for the first time. The enormity of that hit her. No wonder the break up had hurt him so much. But even after she'd broken his heart, he hadn't given up on her - on them. Only the purest kind of love could not only withstand all that but come through it stronger. It made her feel all the more loved. It also made her a little sad. How much richer and fuller would her life - both their lives, had been if they hadn't lost those couple of years of not being together.

Part of her knew the truth. They had needed that time to grow as individuals, to mature and realize that sometimes it was more important to be someone else ahead of yourself. The pain of separation, the nights she'd cried herself to sleep and cursed her selfishness, had only served to make her realize just how much she really did love Sam and want him in her life, no matter the consequences. They were meant to be and not even breaking up had changed that. But it didn't stop her from wishing for that time back with today's knowledge.

Now it was her turn. Needing the contact, she only let go of his hands with her right so she could slide the ring down his finger. She wished that it was the ring they had picked out together, the one that matched the one that now encircled her finger. But she couldn't - wouldn't - blame Spike. She could tell when he broke the news to her that he felt bad enough as it was; she wouldn't add to his bad feelings. It would be one of those things that she and Sam would be able to tell their son or daughter about with a laugh, even if it currently seemed like a horrible thing. Then immediately add to it the lesson of how important family, whether by birth or choice, was during a moment of crisis.

Holding on to his hand, she looked at him. His smile was boyish and encouraging. Then she made the mistake of looking in his eyes. His eyes that were crinkled at the sides as he gazed back at her. He was enjoying himself, as happy to be marrying her as she was him. She could get lost in his eyes. Wanted to get lost in his eyes even if it meant never being found. So long as he was there with her, she wouldn't mind. She took a breath. She couldn't afford to get lost right then. She was nervous enough about saying her vows as it was. She had to make her words as perfect for Sam as his had been for her. She plunged ahead.

"Samuel Braddock, I vow to always be yours." Her voice quavered slightly as she spoke. Tears were inevitable, but she hoped she could get through the service without fully breaking down. She started to continue but drew a blank. She had planned out what she was going to say but the words had just suddenly left her. Or rather it was like all the words she'd ever considered were flooding over her, leaving her unable to remember what she'd finally decided on.

She'd written it down; why hadn't she figured out a way to bring the paper in with her? Was this where she talked about how he'd changed the way she saw her future and her dreams? Or was this where she told him how she'd always been scared to fall as deeply as she had for him; how she'd always feared that falling for someone would mean losing herself, but that had changed when she'd found herself caught in his arms. All the ideas that she had started and rejected in the last couple of days whirled in her mind and she couldn't remember which one she'd finally settled on.

She let out her breath shakily. She was pretty sure Sam could tell she was suddenly at a loss as to what to say. Especially when his smile widened. She knew he wasn't laughing at her but was trying to encourage her instead. She waved her hand in front of her face as if that would prevent the tears that were suddenly threatening to overwhelm her. She knew it wouldn't work as she turned her head away from Sam's supportive gaze. She wiped at her eye, hoping once again that her mascara really was waterproof.

Her dad sitting on the front row gave her a wink. Of course he would know she was feeling distressed. He'd always known when she was upset. Then she turned back to Sam, waving her hand again. She wished it would actually prevent the tears. She also wished it would bring back the words she'd lost. "I tried to…" She looked up, both trying to control the tears and regain what she needed to say. The whole time Sam just kept watching her, silently encouraging her on. "think of words, but there's so many…" Better to go with honest. "there's so many words…"

She could almost hear Sam's voice in her head repeating the words he'd told her just the morning before when she'd confessed her fear of not knowing what to say. _It doesn't matter what you say. Whatever you say will be perfect because you said it. Don't worry about the words. Show me how much you love me_. Perhaps that was really all she had to do. As a profiler, she had to rely on words first in order to handle whatever situation arose. As a sniper, it was all about controlled breathing and making that impossible shot look easy. Currently she might do more profiling on hot calls but at her heart she was first and foremost a sniper. It was as a sniper that Sam had first fallen in love with her. She took a deep breath, and planned out her shot. Sam's smile was still encouraging her, giving her a clear Scorpio to fire. "So I vow, to you, this…" She released his hands and reached up to grab the back of his neck, pulling him toward her. Her lips crushed against his, and suddenly all felt right.

She thought she heard applause and maybe Spike calling out a "Yeah" but she ignored it all. It wasn't the most passionate of kisses they'd ever shared but she couldn't think of one that was more heartfelt. The first kiss immediately went to a second one and Sam's hands were on her hips pulling her closer. No invitation to kiss the bride had been issued from official lips but none was needed as the bride herself had commanded the kiss.

Again for a moment, there was no one else in the room but Jules and Sam. The applause continued as their family and friends seemed to recognize their need to express their love for each other. Then as if finally remembering they weren't alone, they broke apart. They looked once more into each others eyes and held a silent conversation. The official invitation to kiss the bride hadn't come from the minister but he'd obviously decided his part was over since he'd walked away. Sam raised an eyebrow and she nodded.

Keeping the pregnancy a secret had been more her idea than his. Sam had been ready to tell the world from the moment he knew for sure they were expecting. She was the one who had kept putting it off. "Tomorrow" had been just another way of meaning "not today." She'd used the reason that it wasn't good to tell before the first trimester was over but they both knew it was more about her being afraid of the changes letting people know would bring for her. While she was thrilled about the baby and wanted her son or daughter more than anything, she couldn't completely shake her fears about letting the team down or that the pregnancy would bring changes at work she just wasn't ready to face. Once they'd set the date for the wedding, she'd agreed it would be the perfect time to tell everyone about the pregnancy. A chance to tell everyone at the same time so no one would feel slighted at not being the first to know. Now was the time.

As they turned to face their family and friends, Jules looked left arm through Sam's and held on to his wrist with her right. She looked up at him, expecting him to blurt out the news. Instead, although he looked excited, he seemed to be the one lost for words. Now was her chance to reclaim her words. She turned back to the assembled guests.

"So umm… since you guys are all here, we would have told you earlier, but we didn't want to jinx anything." She glanced back at Sam who was looking at her, looking very much like a kid at Christmas, a kid who had not only gotten the puppy he'd been begging for but also the pony he'd never expected to get. "We're three months along;" She could see the looks of disbelief on just about everyone's faces. So, just in case there was any mistaking what she meant, she finished with, "We're having a baby."

The response was immediate. Everyone was leaving their seats to congratulate them. She turned to her father first, not sure if he'd be happy with the news or use it as a reason to go back to his fatherly belief that he shouldn't like Sam. After all, now Sam was not only the man who had stolen his baby away, he was the reason his baby was now having a baby. There was no question about his reaction, however. She hadn't seen her father look that happy in years. He grabbed her in a hug and squeezed her tightly.

"Congratulations Pumpkin. I'm so happy for you…" He looked over to include Sam, who was being congratulated by his own parents, in his glance. "for both of you."

He looked like he wanted to say more but the newly married couple was being swamped by well wishers. He gave her one more quick hug before stepping aside. Almost immediately Ed took her father's place. She was glad to see he looked equally happy about their news as her father had. Truth be told, she'd been more worried about how the team would react that her own family. From the moment the doctor had confirmed the pregnancy, she'd been worried about letting the team down. As much as she wanted this baby - Sam's baby, her role on the team would eventually change drastically and she was worried they would feel she was leaving them in a lurch. Ed's expression didn't suggest that to be the case. If anything, he looked as excited for them as he had when he'd gotten his own news that Sophie was expected Izzy.

The sea of hugs and congratulations she received was almost a blur but at last there was a break. Sam immediately turned to her and she stepped back into his side. His arm was around her shoulders pulling her closer as she held him tightly. When he kissed her temple before turning back to the others, she knew in that moment her wedding, even if Sam was currently wearing a borrowed band and she had forgotten the vows she'd wanted to say, had been truly perfect.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Notes: When I first started this story, I had planned on it being just a quick one shot. That one shot turned out to be over 25,000 words. I guess it's a good thing I decided to break it up into chapters. This is the last chapter of this story. It's been fun to write. Sam and Jules's love for each other is a beautiful thing. I could have left the story with the last chapter at the end of their perfect day, but I decided it needed one more chapter to cover the aftermath of the rest of their day. You can pretty much put the events of my story "Hand on Your Back" between Chapter 5 and this one. I hope you've enjoyed this story as much as I have. This first part was inspired by a conversation I had with a friend about what the reception could have been like if they'd been able to have it.

Disclaimer: The show Flashpoint and its characters were created by Mark Ellis and Stephanie Morgenstern and belong to them and the networks who air the episodes. Since the show has ended, our only way of getting new Flashpoint is through fan fiction. This story is my attempt to help fill the void, and the only profit I make is the warm fuzzy feeling reviews give me. Anything that does not come directly from the show is my own creation and should not be used without my permission.

So Many Words

Chapter 6

_Sam Braddock stepped into the ladies' locker room without making a sound. Jules was standing with her back to the door, trying to close the zipper of her wedding dress. He could see some of her bare back and the strap to her bra. He wanted to see more, but it would have to wait. Instead, he moved in closer, covered her hands with his and finished zipping her up. She didn't stiffen or yell out; instead he was pretty sure he saw her shiver a little in delight. Pulling her body flush to his, he leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "What do you say we head out of here, Mrs. Braddock? I have it on good authority there's a party being held in our honor."_

_Jules twisted in his arms so that she was facing him. Her hands traveled up to rest flat against his chest. A lazy but slightly teasing smile touched her lips. "Somehow I don't think Sarge is going to accept you just coming in here whenever you want just because we're married. Don't forget I'm not the only female on the team anymore."_

_Sam kissed her once more. "I know, but I also saw Leah leave a few minutes ago. It's not like I'm planning on making this a habit. I don't think Sarge is going to bust my chops about it today though. Besides, I missed you."_

_Jules rolled her eyes. "We just saw each other ten minutes ago at the debriefing. I think today has made you a little goofy, Mr. Braddock."_

_Sam noticed she hadn't made a move to get out of his embrace. He grinned down at her. Mr. Braddock, Mrs. Braddock. They'd really done it. They'd actually gotten married. For the rest of their lives they would be husband and wife. It was the greatest feeling in the world, to be topped only in six more months when they would be Dad and Mom to their newly born baby. He dared anyone to try to convince him life could be any more perfect. "Maybe a little. You know, I'm really glad the city decided to keep its own peace today. I would have hated to have a hot call ruin my good mood."_

"_Like anyone or anything could dare ruin this perfect day. Just sayin'. So I guess we should probably head over to the marina. Make sure everything is all set before our guests arrive. That is, unless you want to give me some hints about where you're taking me for our honeymoon."_

_Sam grinned. She'd been fishing for hints for weeks now. He knew it was driving her crazy not to know their destination. He was determined that she wouldn't find out until they arrived. "Not a chance. All I say is that you are going to love it."_

_Rising up on her tiptoes, Jules kissed him. "As long as we're together, I know I will. Okay, so let's get out of here."_

_The newlyweds made their way out of the locker room. This time Jules didn't make him wait as she checked for prying eyes. Let someone complain. As they passed the dispatch desk, Ben gave them a wave and congratulated them on the wedding. The ride to the marina didn't take long. It was almost as if Sam blinked his eyes and they were there. _

_The party began with a whirlwind as everyone gathered around the couple to congratulate them, not only on the wedding but their news about the baby as well. Sam kept Jules close to his side, not wanting to be separated from her for even a moment. As a waiter passed by, Sam snagged a glass of champagne for himself and a glass of sparkling cider for Jules. He turned slightly so that he could look into her eyes. He held his glass up for a toast. "To the most beautiful bride in the whole world."_

_Jules clinked her glass to his. "To the man I love with all my heart." They each took a sip of their drinks and then kissed each other. _

_Someone cleared his throat, but neither Sam or Jules was ready to break the kiss. When the person tried a second time to get their attention, Sam moved his hand from Jules's waist, intending to give a gesture to indicate what he thought about the attempt to interrupt them. Before he could though, Jules captured his hand in hers and returned it to her waist. Sam grinned through the kiss, wondering if she knew who was trying to bother them or was just protecting him from insulting any of their friends or family. Finally they ended the kiss. Sam looked in annoyance in the direction the throat clearing had come from. Jules's father was shaking his head. _

_"I hate to interrupt," Except he didn't really sound sorry. "But I was hoping I could have a dance with my daughter before you two get caught up with the cutting the cake and everything."_

_Although the last thing he wanted to do was let Jules leave his side, Sam knew he couldn't refuse his father-in-law's request. So he watched as his wife and father-in-law made their way to the makeshift dance floor. He was so intent on watching Jules that he didn't even realize someone was standing beside him until she spoke._

"_I couldn't understand why you alone seemed to hate me when I joined Team One."_

_He glanced over to where Donna was standing. He started to protest that he hadn't hated her when he noticed there was a teasing grin on her face. She continued. "I was glad to realize that it wasn't that you hated me but the fact that I was taking Jules's spot. I hope you know, I never intended to do that. I don't think I could have if I'd wanted to."_

_Sam smiled at her. "No, you just made your own spot. Did I ever apologize for being a bit of an ass to you back then."_

_Donna shook her head. "No, but one wasn't necessary. I'm really happy for the two of you. You belong together. I hope you are both as happy as Hank and I are."_

"_Do you ever regret that you didn't get this?" Sam waved his hand to indicate the party. "I mean, with everything that happened on your wedding day, you didn't really get to finish out all the festivities."_

_Donna looked over to where Hank was standing in line at the buffet table, fixing them both a plate. "I didn't get the reception or the honeymoon we'd planned but I got something better. I didn't lose my husband the same day I married him. I'm grateful for that."_

_Sam's heart rate quickened and a sudden stab of fear pierced his heart. He looked around frantically for Jules as if afraid something might have happened to her. "I don't think I could survive if something happened to her. I don't know that I'd want to."_

"_I almost gave up everything because I thought I had lost Hank." Donna admitted. She never really talked about those moments when she'd held the gun on Bill Kedrick after he'd shot Hank. "If I'd given in to that urge - if Ed and the rest of your team - hadn't stopped me, I might have missed out on a lot of happiness with my husband."_

_Sam reluctantly took his eyes off Jules in order to fully look at his former teammate. There was something he had to ask her and for some reason thought she was the only one who could answer the question, though he wasn't sure why. "Do you ever think about it? What would happen if something happened to you on the job? How Hank would feel or do if he lost you because of the job you do?"_

_Donna shook her head. "No, I don't. I can't. I can't live my life worried that something could happen. That's no way for anyone to live regardless of the job he or she has. I just have to live each day to the fullest. Love Hank as much as I can for as long as I can. In the end, if something were to happen, I would hope that it was enough. Go to her, Sam. Love her as completely as you can for as long as you can. None of us are promised the next minute of our lives. Don't live with fear but don't let either of you live with regrets either."_

_Without waiting to see what he would say, Donna left him to go join Hank. Sam watched them for a moment, an incredible sadness washing over him. Then with his shoulders set in determination, he moved to the dance floor and tapped Jack on the shoulder. "Do you mind."_

_Jack Callaghan shook his head. "She's all yours."_

_Without wasting a second, Sam had his arms around Jules again, pulling her close. The music she'd been dancing to have been slightly upbeat without being too rock-ish. But as soon as Jules was in his arms, it was as if the DJ hired to provide music for the night recognized that this was their first dance as a married couple. As a result, the song automatically switched to a slow romantic ballad. The change suited Sam just fine; any excuse to hold Jules as close to him as he could worked for him. _

_As they swayed in sync to the music, Sam gazed lovingly down at his bride at the same time Jules looked up at him. Their eyes locked on one another, and in that minute, everything else seemed to fade away. Just like during the wedding ceremony, the world had condensed to just the two of them. Slowly as if they were being drawn by forces outside their control, their lips once more found each other. This kiss wasn't like the ones at the church; this one was hungrier, more desperate, as if it weren't for this particular connection, one would disappear from the other. _

_Only the need for breathing finally forced the couple apart, but only their lips broke connection. Almost panting from the need for oxygen, Jules rested her head against Sam's chest. She could hear his heart beating rapidly beneath her ear. His grip on her waist was tight as if he was afraid to release her. _

"_Sam, what's wrong? As much as I would like to think my kiss causes this kind of physical reaction in you, I know from experience that it doesn't. I've never seen you like this."_

_If anything, Sam tightened his grip. "I can't help it, Jules. Suddenly I feel like everything we have is tenuous. Like I could lose you in a heartbeat, or you could lose me. Like Hank lost Donna or like we could still lose Sarge."_

_Jules didn't pull away but she did look up at him, confusion evident in her features. She shook her head. "What do you mean, Sam? Donna and Sarge are both fine. They are here with the rest of our friends. Look."_

_They stopped dancing and just stood there. Sam looked over to the buffet where he'd last seen Donna and Hank. Hank was still there but there was no sign of Donna. Instead he had been brought to his knees and was sobbing bitterly. He looked around almost frantically for Sarge but the head of Team One was nowhere to be found. One by one as he looked around each of their friends and family slowly disappeared until it really was only him and Jules standing on the deck of the ship. He squeezed her tightly, afraid that if he didn't hold on as securely as he could, she too would disappear. _

"_Sam, it's okay." She tried to reassure him. _

"_No, it's not. I can't lose you. I won't lose you or the baby. I couldn't stand it."_

_She reached up to cup the side of his face lovingly. "Sam, that's not going to happen. We will not lose each other today."_

_He looked down at her, wanting to believe her words. She was no longer wearing her wedding dress but was in her uniform. Her hair was no longer softly framing her face but was back in the ponytail she typically wore at work. She was dusty and her face was full of pain, both physical and emotional. Silent tears made tracks in the dirt that coated her cheeks. _

_He reached out to brush the tears away. "Jules, Sweetheart, don't cry. Everything is just fine. Nothing's wrong."_

"_I wish that were true, Sam. I really do." _

- FP - FP - FP -

Sam's eyes opened and he stared up at the ceiling, breathing hard. It had all been a dream, a mostly wonderful dream of what should have been the end of his wedding day. A reception at the party boat with all their friends, slipping away early with Jules so he could sneak her off to his secret honeymoon destination, the two of them making love for the first time as husband and wife, then repeating the experience over and over again all night long until they were both too exhausted to do anything but drift off to sleep. That's how his wedding night should have gone. Instead a serial bomber's attack on the city had changed all of that.

Instead of a reception, they had spent the evening in the surgical waiting room at the hospital as Sarge underwent surgery. Instead of slipping away early for a romantic honeymoon, Sam and Jules had left the hospital with the rest of their teammates, not because they were sure Sarge was going to make a full recovery but because the surgeon had insisted their presence wasn't going to help. A combination of the stress and exhaustion of the day with the painkillers Jules had been given due to the leg injury she'd sustained during the course of the day had knocked his new bride out like a light before they could even think about consummating their marriage.

_Bride_. Despite the way the day had gone and the lingering remnants of his dream, Sam couldn't help but smile at the thought that Jules was finally more than just the woman he loved; she was now his wife. He'd told Ed earlier that it felt great to hear her called that; he wasn't sure what classification came after great but that's what he had to feel now. Marcus Faber might have turned the most wonderful day in his life sour, but he could get through it knowing he wasn't having to face anything alone.

Getting a little bit of his breath back, he twisted on the bed to turn toward Jules. She'd fallen asleep almost immediately after he'd gotten her settled in bed but that sleep hadn't last long. He'd lost track of the number of times he'd woken because he heard her restlessly tossing and turning as nightmares plagued her own sleep.

It didn't surprise him that after such a nightmare of a day, horrendous dreams were haunting their sleep. No doubt those kinds of nightmares would continue to surface night after night for days, weeks, maybe even months to come. Understanding why they would have nightmares didn't mean he wished there was some way he could banish them from both his and Jules's sleep. This was especially true now as the light of the moon filtering in the bedroom illuminated the fresh tears on Jules's face.

Sam debated on whether he should wake her or not. He hated to disturb her sleep, knowing she needed the rest after the stress from the day before. He hated the idea that dreams were causing her distress even more. When a hint of a whimper parted her lips, his decision was made for him. He reached out and with the pad of his thumb, wiped away the tears that lingered on his face. The move was so slight that a heavy sleeper probably wouldn't have noticed, but Jules was no heavy sleeper.

She stirred almost immediately, her eyes opening wide. He didn't say anything, knowing that Jules needed a moment to process that she was awake and not locked into whatever she'd been dreaming about. She blinked a couple of times and then twisted on the bed to face him.

"Sarge? We should check on him, make sure he's okay."

Sam slid an arm under her and drew her closer to him. "I could call the hospital, but they aren't going to give me any information because I'm not family. You know that. If there'd been a change, the hospital would have called Dean who would have called Ed. You heard Ed before we left the hospital; he'd pass on any updates to the rest of the team as soon as he received any. I really think in this case, as frustrating as it is, no news is good news."

Jules nodded. She knew that; she just needed the reassurance of hearing if from someone else. She reached up to lovingly caress Sam's cheek. "You know how much I love you, right?"

Sam nodded, turning his head to kiss the palm of her hand. "As much as I love you."

She smiled at him. "As much as I wish yesterday hadn't happened - well, other than the morning part- the wedding was perfect - I'm glad I at least had you to go through it with."

"I'm sorry I scared you yesterday." Sam's own dream was still lingering in his mind.

Jules gave him that look that was somewhat a cross between a frown and a smile. "Yeah, well, I'm sure I didn't do your heart too good when I insisted on crawling through that rubble to get to the daycare."

The cry of pain she'd made the moment the rebar had pierced her leg had made his heart skip a beat. Not only was his wife crawling through an unstable structure but their baby was also along for the ride. It had taken everything in him not to figure out a way to squeeze his larger frame into the too small opening to get to her. He hadn't fully relaxed until she emerged from that hole after all the kids. If she hadn't immediately grabbed him in a hug, he would have grabbed her instead.

"How is your leg feeling? I heard you whimpering in your sleep just now. Was it nightmare or pain?"

"Both a little." Jules admitted. Sam was surprised by the admission. Jules usually didn't admit to being in pain easily. He frowned.

"Do you want to take a pain pill? It's been long enough since the last one that you are due for one."

Jules shook her head and snuggled closer to him. "There's something I want more."

"What's that?" Whatever she wanted, whatever she needed, he'd give it to her, no matter what it was.

"Tell me what you had planned for our honeymoon. Even if we can't go, it would be nice to know what you had planned."

Sam grinned at her, running his hand up and down her bare spine. "I guess it couldn't hurt. I booked a room at a bed and breakfast in Milton. I figured we could spend some of our time at Halton. Not quite extreme hiking, remote trails, and no outhouses we talked about but I figured it was close enough for now. And I promise you, once things settle down here and before you are too far along in the pregnancy to enjoy the experience, we'll get up there for a weekend. How does that sound?"

Instead of answering with words, she titled her head up and kissed him. Her hand skimmed his bare body until it reached it's destination, making her intention perfectly clear. Sam closed his eyes as desire filled him. When she broke off the kiss, Sam opened his eyes and looked at her intently. "Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you."

She nodded, her own eyes smoky with desire. "You aren't going to hurt my leg and it's going to be sore no matter what we do. I need to make love to my husband. I need him to make love to me. Not just to drive away the bad that's happened but because I don't want to waste another minute not showing you how much I love you and you doing the same for me."

Sam didn't need any more convincing.

- FP - FP - FP -

The vibration of his cell phone on the nightstand next to the bed awoke Sam a few hours later. Early morning light filtered through the window where there had once been moonlight. He glanced down at Jules who was now sleeping peacefully, a slight smile on her face. He smiled down at her before turning his attention to his phone.

It was too early for it to be just anybody so his stomach twisted just a little. He expected it to be Ed and he could only hope the news wasn't bad. Picking up the phone, he was glad that he'd put it on vibrate only, knowing the sound of the phone shaking on the nightstand would wake him without disturbing Jules. The name on the display wasn't Ed but Jules's father. He answered the phone as he slipped out of bed, not wanting to wake Jules.

"Hello?"

"_Sam, I'm sorry to call so early."_

Sam stepped to the bathroom, pulling on a pair of sweats as he went. "That's okay, Sir. Is everything okay?"

The sound he heard his father-in-law make sounded like a snort. _"You tell me. The city went to hell in a hand basket yesterday and my baby girl was right in the thick of it. When I finally get to speak to her and know for sure she's alive, she sounded about as far away from okay as I've heard her in a long time. I know you assured me that she was okay, and I know you'd fight the devil himself to keep her that way. Neither of those assurances helped me sleep last night though. Now, I've got a flight scheduled for a few hours from now. I know I should make the flight but the daddy in me wants to change my flight."_

Sam felt a little ashamed. After Jack Callaghan had called him the night before after his brief phone conversation with Jules, Sam had known the older man was concerned. He'd done everything he could to assure his father-in-law that while Jules had been injured, it wasn't serious and it was just the stress of the day that had made her sound so desperate. Even at that though, his concern had been more with tracking down his wife to comfort her than doing the same to Jack. So he hadn't given a second thought to calling Jack back later.

"I'm sorry. We should have called you back last night when things settled down…"

"_It's okay. I'm sure that didn't really happen until late. I also know the two of you probably didn't get much sleep, and I really hate that I probably woke you up. If my flight wasn't scheduled so early, I wouldn't be calling now."_

Sam didn't really know how to answer Jack's earlier question. He knew Jules would say that her father should go home. She wouldn't want him worrying about her or changing his plans. On the other hand, he wasn't going to be the one to tell Jack to go. "Why don't you come by the house? Jules is asleep. She didn't sleep well and now that she's finally sleeping peacefully, I don't want to wake her up. You and I can talk though; I'll tell you everything that happened and then you can make up your mind."

"_Thanks, Sam. I'll be there soon."_

Sam ended the call and looked in the mirror. His own lack of sleep was telling in his face. He turned on the sink faucet and splashed the water on his face. Then he dried it off with a towel sitting on the counter. He hadn't expected to get a lot of sleep on his wedding night but not for the reasons that had prevented him last night. He'd also expected to have the day after his wedding night to recoup.

There had been no rush to the lovemaking he and Jules had shared during the early morning hours. It was as if the events of the day before had convinced them they couldn't afford to take things for granted. It wasn't so much that their lovemaking was desperate but that they poured every ounce of emotion and feeling into it. There was no hurry to their movements and even as their desire burned uncontrollably, they savored each and every moment of it until neither had any energy left. Jules had fallen asleep almost immediately, looking more relaxed and settled than she had in hours. It had taken Sam longer to drift off even though he was just as exhausted as his bride. Sleep had taken a back seat to the need to just lay there with Jules in his arms watching her sleep. He'd seen the last vestiges of night start to give way to dawn before he'd given in to his own exhaustion.

He dressed quickly, switching out the sweatpants he'd just donned for a pair of comfortable jeans and a t-shirt. Leaving the bathroom, he ignored the mess that Jules had made the night before when they'd returned from the hospital and she practically tore apart the bedroom. He'd watched as she thrown object after object, giving in to the anger the day's events - Marcus's actions - had built up in her. He'd known she'd needed the release and hadn't moved to stop her until she'd started hitting the wall instead of throwing things. Now, he lingered at the edge of the bed, watching Jules sleep. He was glad that, this time, it didn't look like her sleep was as troubled as before. He would have loved to undress again and once more curl up with her and forget the rest of the world existed. But he knew Jack would be arriving soon and he didn't want the ringing doorbell to disturb Jules.

Just as he reached the living room, he caught sight of a cab pulling in to the driveway. He knew he hadn't lingered that long getting dressed and coming downstairs so he wondered if Jack had already been on his way over when he called. Sam had the door open before Jack could even make his way up the walkway. His father-in-law didn't look like he'd slept much more than Sam himself had.

The two men shook hands and then Sam closed the front door. He led the way to the kitchen, realizing they both needed coffee, not just a one shot made with the Keurig but a complete pot of steaming hot black coffee. Once they both had two steaming mugs in front of them and were sitting at the table, Jack looked over at Sam.

"I had the TV on all day in the hotel room. I was glued to it. The local stations were all reporting what was going on, or at least as much as they could report. Sam, I was a cop; I know the limits we have to put on the media - the thin line we have to walk between getting the information out that we need the public to know and not giving out too much. Information that's too personal or too dangerous for the public to know. No releasing names until next of kin can be notified, no giving away details of the active investigation. I know all that. It didn't help though yesterday. I think the boys were threatening to hog tie me and unplug the television. I can't say I would have blamed them. I'm pretty sure I was screaming at the TV a few times; especially after they reported that it was believed that officers had been killed in one explosion. I know how yours and Jules's job is; when the city is threatened, the two of you are right in the thick of things."

Sam knew he was probably talking about the explosion at the university lab that had taken Donna and Jimmy, but he couldn't help but think about how close he himself had come to being blown up. "Honestly, I have no idea what the press was saying. During the call, we didn't have time to even see the news. Last night as we waited at the hospital, none of us thought to notice if the TV was even on. I'm sorry we worried you."

Jack waved off the apology. "I knew you couldn't drop what you were doing just to ease an old man's fears. I also figured the fact that my phone wasn't ringing was a good sign that Jules was okay. Didn't make me worry any less though. When Jules did call, I couldn't help but feel relieved. Until I heard her voice. In case you haven't picked up on it yet, my daughter is one of the most stubbornly independent people I've ever met."

Sam laughed at the description but had to admit it was pretty accurate. He shook his head. "No, I actually hadn't noticed."

Jack rolled his eyes at the obvious lie. No wonder his daughter loved this man so much. "Jules has never been one to ask for help; even when she was a toddler. It would drive me to distraction at times when I knew I could help her get something done so much faster and easier, but she adamantly refused to let me. Most of the time, she persevered and managed to eventually get what she wanted done. There were a few times though that she ended up finding herself in over her head and she'd have to ask me to bail her out. Last night was one of those times. She called about the reception but I could hear it in her voice that it went deeper than just not being able to have the party."

Sam left the table and refilled his mug. Then he reached into the freezer and grabbed a couple of the microwavable breakfast sandwiches they kept for those mornings they didn't have time for anything more substantial. He heated them up and then returned to the table, offering one to Jack. "I don't think it was as much about her being worried about us not being able to have the reception but that everything seemed so out of control at the moment that she needed to figure out a way to gain control over something. That and maybe the little girl in her needed to hear the reassuring voice of her father."

"How is she now?" As soon as Jules had hung up on his, Jack had turned around and called Sam. He'd been ready to let his new son-in-law have it for leaving Jules's side when she sounded that upset. As soon as he heard Sam's voice however, he knew the younger man wasn't in much better shape than his daughter. Sam had explained about the injury to her leg and that Greg Parker had been shot and was in critical condition.

"I won't lie; it's been a tough night. The rebar caught her leg pretty good but in typical Jules fashion, she didn't let it slow her down too much. I doubt she would have even let the doctor look at it last night if we hadn't all ganged up on her to make sure she did."

"Sounds like my daughter. She ever tell you about how she got that scar on her forehead?"

Sam shook his head. "Not really. Just that it was a childhood accident."

"I didn't think so. Worst moment in my life. I was in the barn and Ridge came running in; he was screaming about how he thought Jules was dead or dying. I followed him out to the far end of the property. Jules was lying in a tangled heap near the barbwire fence. Blood covered her face and she was lying so still. I was scared to move her but I knew I needed to get her help. I gathered her up in my arms and raced toward the house. By the time we got her to the ER, she'd regained consciousness and was insisting she it wasn't anything more than a scratch."

Sam winced. "What had happened?"

"All these years and I still don't know. I threatened the boys within an inch of their lives to tell me what happened but they all insisted that they hadn't seen it. I think they did but were protecting their sister from getting into trouble over something. Jules doesn't remember what was happening. The couple of hours leading up to the accident are a complete blank for her. The doctor insisted on keeping her overnight for observation; he'd put in close to a hundred stitches, and he wanted to watch her especially since she lost her memory of the event. Then once we took her home, it was all we could do to keep her from over doing things."

Having spent enough time around Jules after she'd been shot, Sam could easily imagine how hard it had been. "I'm not that worried about the leg wound. She'll recover soon enough; like you said, she doesn't let anything keep her down. I think the emotional wounds will take longer, especially if Sarge doesn't recover."

Jack picked up on the catch in Sam's voice and knew his emotional wounds were just as great. But he knew how important Greg Parker was to Jules. Had heard her talk about how the man had looked after her and mentored her over the years. Truth be known, he'd sometimes felt a little jealous of how close the two were. A fact that he always felt a little guilty about considering he really wanted someone here to watch out for her the way he would. "How is he?"

Sam shrugged. "He came through surgery but he's still in pretty bad shape. It's kind of wait and see at the moment. He's strong and I'm trusting he's going to recover."

"Doesn't make it any easier, though." Jack finished for him. The older man shook his head. "How do you do it Sam? Yesterday had to be a hellacious day for the both of you. How do you shake off all the death and destruction that you witnessed and go back and do it all again?"

Sam didn't know the whole story behind Jack leaving behind police work to buy a ranch, but he knew it had stemmed from an incident involving a sniper in a clock tower. "The guy who planted those bombs wanted people to be afraid, too afraid to do anything. Yeah, the death and destruction yesterday was horrible and it's going to hurt for awhile, but if we hadn't stopped him - if we hadn't been there - the death and destruction would have been much greater. Four bombs exploded yesterday but it was supposed to be ten. Our team defused five of the six that didn't explode. That's how I - how both Jules and I - can go back and do it all again. Instead of dwelling on the ones we couldn't save, we're grateful for the ones we did. Jules, she single-handedly crawled through the debris from the first explosion and managed to rescue a little boy that was pinned. None of the rest of us would have been able to get to him in time, but Jules wasn't going to let anything, including catching rebar in her leg, stop her." The pride in his voice for his bride was unmistakable.

Jack nodded. "That doesn't keep the faces of those you couldn't save from haunting you."

"No it doesn't."

Both men turned toward the door. Jules was standing in the doorway dressed in a pair of yoga pants and an oversized t-shirt. She was balanced on the crutches the doctor in the ER the night before had insisted on. Upon seeing her standing there, Sam stood, intending to greet her with a hug and a kiss. Before he could move away from the table, he realized that Jack had already beaten him to her. The worried father tenderly took Jules in his arms and hugged her tightly. Then he kissed her forehead.

"How are you doing, Pumpkin? Sam didn't tell me it was bad enough for you to be on crutches."

Jules shrugged. "The doc insisted it would help keep me from falling and hurting the baby. I think it's a little overboard but as Sam reminded me last night, the doc's the one with the medical degree. What are you doing here?"

Jack moved out of the way so she could make her way to the kitchen table, but kept his hand on the small of her back as she crutched her way over. Then he sat down opposite her. "I was worried about you. I wanted to check on you before I made a decision about today."

Jules smiled her thanks as Sam set a mug of coffee in front of her. Then he leaned down and kissed her. Her hand snaked around the back of his head, prolonging the kiss. She'd been a little disappointed to wake up alone in the bed. The disappointment had given way to worry with the thought that maybe Ed had called with news about Sarge. After throwing on clothes and slowly making her way down the stairs, she heard her father's voice and realized Sam had left her alone in bed because they had company.

Ordinarily Sam would have been more than happy to continue kissing his wife all morning long. Furthermore, he would have loved to scoop her up in his arms and carry her right back up the stairs to their bedroom where they could pick up right where they'd left off during the early morning hours. However, he was mindful of the fact that his father-in-law was sitting on the other side of the kitchen table. So putting his desires in check- at least temporarily- Sam broke off the kiss.

"You want a bacon and cheese croissant?" Sam asked.

Jules nodded and then looked back at her father. "What decision do you have to make today, Daddy?" The only thing that kept her from draining her mug in one long swallow was the desire not to burn off all her taste buds first thing in the morning. If it hadn't been for yet another nightmare, she probably would have slept a lot longer. Once she was awake, the pain in her leg and her absent husband had pretty much assured that going back to sleep wasn't an option.

Jack gave her a look that said he couldn't believe she was seriously asking the question. "Whether I'm going home today as planned or if I'm staying. Ridge has to get back today, of course, because of work. So do your other brothers. I don't have to be in such a hurry though. I thought I might stay another day or two."

Jules reached across the table and squeezed her father's hand. "Daddy, you don't have to do that. I know you've got things to do back home as well. The ranch doesn't take care of itself; and don't even try to tell me that Ridge can handle things because I seem to remember you complaining loud and long about what a horrible job he did when your back went out last year. I also had to spend hours on the phone listening to Ridge complain about how you fussed about every little thing he did. I don't think I can go through that again."

Sam set the plate with her breakfast sandwich on the table in front of her. Then he squeezed her shoulder. "Jules, I think your dad is worried about you. He wants to stay to make sure you really are okay."

Jules opened her mouth to respond; Sam was pretty sure she was about to insist that she really was okay and that there was no need for her father to stay. Sam gave her a look that silently warned her to think of her words carefully. She gave him a slight wink before turning back to her father. "Daddy, I love that you want to take care of me, protect me. I don't even want to think about how pitiful I must have sounded on the phone last night. I'd blame the pain medication but I hadn't had any at that point, so I'll just blame the pain. If I'd been thinking more rationally I would have waited to call you when I didn't sound so desperate. I'm better now, really. Yes, there are scenes from yesterday that are going to bother me for a really long time. I'm resilient though; you taught me how to be."

Jack looked a little disappointed. "So, you're saying you don't need your old man hanging around."

Jules pushed herself up from the table and made her way to the other side of the table, and settled on her father's lap. "Daddy, I will always need you. I love you. I'll feel bad if you stick around through. I doubt Sam and I will be around much to visit with you anyway. With Sarge in the hospital, I know I'm going to want to spend as much time there as I can. I have a feeling both Sam and I are going to get a call soon saying our vacation days have been cancelled due to everything that happened. The teams are short and every person is going to be needed to keep the city safe."

Jack frowned. "You're injured…"

"Yeah, and even if I limited to what I can do in the field, I'll still be needed. Days like yesterday can bring out the best in a city; people pull together to help. It can also bring out the worst in others. Opportunists that use a tragedy for their own gain. I want to help where I can. I need to help where I can. You know that's how I best heal."

Jack nodded. "Yeah, I know. Doesn't seem fair; the two of you should be off on your honeymoon right now."

Jules glanced over at Sam. "We'll have our honeymoon. We don't have to go anywhere or do anything special. It's enough that Sam and I are together and nothing is going to change that."

"There are some things a daddy doesn't need to know or think about. Okay, Pumpkin, I'll go home, but don't think I'm not going to be calling and checking on you. Now I don't have just you to worry about; you're carrying my grandchild as well. But I guess I can worry a lot less knowing you have Sam to watch out for you. I trust he's not going to let anything happen to you or that baby."

Jules was still looking at Sam and could see the effect her father's words had on him. She knew Sam hadn't been completely sure her father approved of him before the wedding and with everything that had happened, she hadn't had a chance to tell him about the conversation she'd had with her father the night before the wedding. Jack's trust in him was the confirmation he needed that his new father-in-law approved of him. "He'd wrap me in bubble wrap if he could."

Jack laughed and shook his head. He looked over at Sam sympathetically; he wondered if the younger man knew exactly what he'd signed up for when he married Jules. "Don't bother. It doesn't work. Just makes her feel even more invincible. Okay, I'll call Ridge and tell him to bring my bags with him when he checks out of the hotel and have the cab swing by to pick me up on the way to the airport."

Jules kissed her father's cheek and returned to her place at the table. Sam offered to take both Jack and Ridge to the airport instead of them taking a cab, but Jack refused the offer. "No, thank you, Son. Sounds like you and my daughter are going to be pretty busy for the next few days. The two of you need every minute of alone time you can get. Take care of each other. What the two of you have is special. Never take it for granted."

_Love her as completely as you can for as long as you can. _Donna's advice to him from his dream came back to Sam. He looked at his wife, sitting at the table nursing her mug of coffee. She looked absolutely perfectly beautiful despite the fact that her hair was still a little sleep tousled, she wasn't wearing make-up, and the dark circles under her eyes still told the horrors of the day before. He swallowed hard. "That's something you never have to worry about."


End file.
